


Apocalyptic Bliss

by EmeraldLight



Series: OMG OMCs Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Body Dysphoria, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Infidelity, Copious Amounts of Cum, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fluff, Frottage, Galra in Heat (Voltron), Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Quarantine, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Stomach Distension, Swearing, Voyeurism, boys in panties, breeding fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: >>"See, I /told/ you the goddamn apocalypse was coming, but do you thank me? Noooooo. This is why I said buy a fuck ton of food, and this is why I brought 2 gallons of lube and a trunk full of dildos!"<<Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Matt are quarantined in a remote mountain cabin with their partners. Surely trapping four sets of lovers in a massive cabin won't result in any shenanigans.(This fic is for my amazingly supportive fans who begged me to write the adventures of my OCs - I love you all <3)
Relationships: Keith/Original Male Character, Lance/Original Male Character, Matt Holt/Lotor, Matt/Original Male Character, Matt/Original Male Character/Lotor, Shiro/Original Male Character
Series: OMG OMCs Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theit).



> If you've read my other works you might notice some of the names/events are similar, but these iterations of the OCs don't tie to other fics. Just a heads up!

Three years ago Earth opened its borders and welcomed any and all friendly non-human entities (because the term alien really doesn’t work anymore), wanting to improve intergalactic relations and to learn about all the other species moving around in the universe. For the most part, this was an excellent endeavor and humanity seemed to welcome their new visitors with ease.

Unfortunately, a small faction of rebel Galra citizens felt that mingling with a ‘weaker’ species wasn’t in the best interest of the Galra Empire and immediately launched an attack on Earth. This prompted a response from the Galaxy Garrison, Earth’s first defense against acts of terrorism, Commander Iverson sending his best pilots to take on the rebel ships.

This included Captain Takashi Shirogane, Officer Julian Drake, Riven (a member of the Blade of Marmora stationed on Earth to promote unity between the Blades and the Garrison), and all the Garrison pilots available for launch.

It was an impressive battle, several Garrison fighters going down, and unfortunately it was no surprise when Shiro and Drake were part of the pilots who crashed and burned. Shiro was fortunate enough to ditch his severely damaged jet in the ocean, but Drake crash head on into a Galra ship, determined to protect his planet.

Shiro woke days later in on the Altean medical ship that orbited Earth, his husband at his side, Axel gently stroking Shiro’s head. He was smiling, but it was a somewhat sad smile, prompting Shiro to frown and reach up to touch Axel’s cheek. The hand that lifted was not one of flesh and blood, but smooth, white, Altean metal, and the sight made Shiro’s head swim. Axel was speaking to him, probably trying to comfort him, but all Shiro could hear was the blood pounding in his ears, staring at the Altean tech that had taken the place of his right arm. While he had survived the crash, his arm had been badly damaged and was amputated halfway down his upper arm.

Axel knew that, eventually, Shiro would understand that everything was going to be okay. Altean medical technology was vastly superior to Earth’s and Axel was grateful for Altea offering up their services the moment Earth had opened their borders.

Drake, on the other hand, was recovered by Galra Medic Lotor, his badly damaged body clinging to life as the lavender skinned male dug Drake out from his crashed jet. Daibazaal had also provided a medical ship, also orbiting Earth, and they had automatically sent out scouts when the Garrison ships started getting blown out of the sky.

His recovery was a lot longer, and a lot more dramatic, the Galra Medics spending many, many hours trying to repair Drake’s broken form, but much like Shiro, the red headed pilot also lost a limb - his left leg being amputated mid-thigh. He also suffered severe damage to his spine, and if not for the urgings of the Medic who had found him, he would have been left to slip into the darkness. But Lotor had convinced them to spend the time and effort on replacing Drake’s entire spine with Galra tech, though the movement needed for a spine meant the tech was left exposed, skin healing around it, just like his new leg.

Although Matt was able to visit him quite often, Drake found himself enjoying the company of his Medic, the Galra half breed spending as much time as possible in Drake’s room. Lotor was there for every bandage change, he slept in a chair beside Drake’s bed when he realized the red head was having night terrors (not nightmares, no, full on night terrors), and he was right beside Matt when the two helped Drake stand on his new leg for the first time. It was inevitable that Drake would fall for the man who took such good care of him, and when he voiced his worries to Matt, he was surprised when his brunette lover had suggested inviting Lotor into their relationship. Matt simply shrugged and admitted he, too, found the Galra Prince quite attractive, and he saw the way Lotor looked at Drake.

While all of this was going on, Keith had bumped into Riven while visiting Shiro in the hospital, the Blade of Marmora member checking in on his fellow pilot. He had heard about the Blade member stationed on Earth but had yet to meet him, the two looking each other up and down. Keith was soon to be seventeen and a shiver ran up his spine as he took in the sight of the other man. A smirk crept over Riven’s lips and he glanced at Shiro, asking why Shiro hadn’t told him that there was another human/Galra half breed on Earth. When everyone stared at him like he was crazy, Riven motioned to Keith and explained that he could smell the difference on him. Sure, it was faint, Keith was young, but it was there, and it was only because Keith looked completely human that no one had picked up on it.

When Keith showed Riven the blade that had been passed down to him, Riven knew what needed to happen - Keith left Earth with Riven not long after their first meeting, returning to the Blade base and immediately being thrust into the trials.

Followed by being thrust onto Riven’s cock. The older half breed claiming Keith as his own as soon as the trials were over, and Keith let him.

Just over a year ago Lance found himself of newly legal age and making his way into his first ever adult store. And it wasn’t a regular adult store, oh no, Lance had chosen a store owned by a young, cerulean haired Altean male with a cute smile. He looked young, maybe even Lance’s age, and it had the brunette wondering how someone so young could own such an… interesting… shop. Unlike other store, this one offered a much bigger variety of options - non-human toys. Dildos, vibrators, lube, sleeves, and so much more.

Lance had no idea what he wanted, or what wasn’t going to cause him possible damage, and was startled when the shorter-than-him Altean male seemingly appeared by his side. Smiling sweetly and in no way teasing, the boy, introduced as Altaris, led Lance all around the store. He loved the way Lance blushed, or how he touched and felt every toy Altaris suggested, and he certainly enjoyed seeing the way Lance’s breath caught at the mention of the Galra and Altean lube that looked just like cum.

He also enjoyed the way Lance looked laying naked under him, spread out and writhing, as Altaris taught him just how fun toys could be. And how the right lube made things so much better.

But his favorite moment with Lance was as they lay together, Lance well fucked by several toys, the brunette giving a stupid smile as he agreed to Altaris’ request to be his boyfriend. After all, he had already been toy-fucked to several orgasms, why not date the man who got him off?


	2. Character Specs

This is information to help you understand the characters being mentioned in this fic, and to give you something to refer back to. Any information listed below is in addition to the prologue, so I’ll try really hard not to repeat things!

Ages and such are specific to the time frame of this fic.

*****

Name: Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane

Species: Human

Age: 26

Height: 6’4

Hair: Black, a bit shaggy on top, shaved sides (modified version of a ‘high and tight’)

Eyes: Grey

Occupation: Garrison Pilot & Flight Instructor - Commander Rank

Marital Status: Married to Axel Maxwell

Distinguishing Marks: Altean prosthetic arm (note: this is basically a white version of canon Shiro’s Galra arm, because this author hates the floaty arm), scar across nose & many scattered across his body

Backstory: Shiro (age 20) met Axel in the training room at the Garrison and when the blonde managed to pin his much larger Captain, Shiro couldn’t stop himself from putting his hands all over the 16 year old. Two years of a secret relationship later, the two are married, and only a year after that, the Galra attack occurs. Shiro achieved Commander rank after the attack.

*****

Name: Axel Maxwell

Species: Human

Age: 22

Height: 5’4

Hair: White blonde, waist length, straight

Eyes: One dark brown, one bright green

Occupation: Garrison Archivist & Hand to Hand Combat Instructor - Officer Rank

Marital Status: Married to Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane

Distinguishing Marks: Bi-chromial eyes

Backstory: After showing off his skills with hand to hand combat, Axel absolutely enticed his Captain into some very against the rules shower sex. Six months later, soaking in the Garrison pool hot tub, Axel said yes to Shiro’s marriage proposal, and a year after that they were married. Axel went from Cadet to Archivist (as well as an instructor) and until the Galra attack, no one really knew he and Shiro were married. Business all the way. Even married, the two didn’t pull any punches when sparring - competitive, aren’t they. Axel’s position within the Garrison prevents him from rising about Officer rank, not that he cares.

*****

Name: Keith Kogane

Species: Human/Galra

Age: 20

Height: 6’

Hair: Black, reached mid-back, straight

Eyes: Indigo/Purple

Occupation: Dog Groomer

Marital Status: Mated to Riven

Distinguishing Marks: Scar on right cheek from a grooming incident involving an aggravated dog and sharp scissors, pierced nipples, tongue ring, three upper ear piercings on his right ear

Backstory: Keith scrubbed out of the Garrison at 16, after only 6 months. Going through the trials of Marmora at 17 awakened Keith’s Galra blade, and enhanced his Galra nature. Clearly it had an effect on Blade member Riven, the older male barely letting Keith step off the testing floor before he backed the dark haired teenager against the nearest all and fucked him senseless. Adrenaline does interesting things. Riven declared them mates that same day, daring anyone to lay hands on Keith. Keith accepted the declaration several months later.

*****

Name: Riven

Species: Human/Galra

Age: 22

Height: 6’2

Hair: Golden blonde, shaggy mohawk with shaved sides, slightly wavy

Eyes: Yellow-Green/Chartreuse 

Occupation: Blade of Marmora member stationed on Earth

Marital Status: Mated to Keith Kogane

Distinguishing Marks: Eyes mimic Galra slitted eyes when in battle, visible Galra traits - fangs, claws that lengthen when in battle, pointed ears (not furry), & lips & tongue hold a bluish-purple tinge

Backstory: Born and raised in a Blade of Marmora base, Riven was the only human/Galra half breed he had ever seen until going to Earth and meeting Keith. It was assumed that Riven’s father had taken a female from Earth, Riven being dumped as an infant at the BoM base. He has zero idea who his parents are, the Blades are his family. When a position on Earth was offered, Riven jumped at the chance to become a Blade ambassador (and, you know, gather intel).

*****

Name: Matt Holt

Species: Human

Age: 23

Height: 5’10

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: Garrison Communications Officer

Marital Status: Mated to Julian ‘Drake’ Drake & Lotor

Distinguishing Marks: None

Backstory: Matt’s first (and only, at the time) attraction to someone came in the form of Officer Julian Drake, the Cadet training to be a Communications Officer with the Garrison. On the day of his graduation, Matt (18), having been watching Drake for two years, decided to be bold and asked his commanding officer (20) out on a date. In front of everyone. Drake had grinned and agreed, pulling Matt against him and kissing the younger male as celebratory fireworks (in honor of the graduation) went off above them. Matt’s position within the Garrison prevents him from rising about Officer rank.

*****

Name: Julian ‘Drake’ Drake

Species: Human

Age: 25

Height: 5’10

Hair: Dark red, shaggy, straight

Eyes: Deep Green

Occupation: Garrison Pilot (Captain rank)

Marital Status: Mated to Matt Holt & Lotor

Distinguishing Marks: Exposed Galra tech - spine & left leg replaced

Backstory: Only a year under Shiro in age, Drake (because he hates his first name) often gave the older male a run for his money when it came to piloting skills. They were top of their classes for their age group and many students strived to be just like them. He’s often seen in the position of co-pilot, working alongside Shiro, when two pilots are needed. Drake achieved Captain rank after the Galra attack.

*****

Name: Lotor

Species: Altean/Galra

Age: 26

Height: 6’4 (when on Earth)

Hair: White

Eyes: Ice blue pupils, yellow sclera

Occupation: Galra Medic stationed on Earth

Marital Status: Mated to Julain ‘Drake’ Drake & Matt Holt

Distinguishing Marks: Altean markings & lavender colored skin

Backstory: Against his father’s wishes, Lotor opted not to take the throne at a young age (and probably won’t bother to do so even after his father retires) and got himself certified as a Medic. He showed great skill and a wonderful bedside manner, and when the chance to work on the Earth orbiting Galra ship came around, Lotor jumped on the opportunity. Learning about a new species was exciting! The Galra Prince quickly fell for Drake when tending to him after the attack and was overwhelmed with joy when Drake and Matt proposed a polyamorous relationship, eagerly agreeing. He’s often stationed on the ship for week long shifts, making his time with his mate’s even more special.

*****

Name: Lance McClain

Species: Human

Age: 19

Height: 6’

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Deep Blue

Occupation: Garrison certified cargo pilot (civilian)

Marital Status: Dating Altaris

Distinguishing Marks: Tongue ring

Backstory: Despite not achieving his dreams of being a full on Garrison pilot, Lance embraced the life of a cargo pilot. Still young, Lance is only eligible for short-haul trips, only gone from home a few days at a time. Wanting to celebrate turning 18, Lance decided to treat himself to his first ever sex toy - wanting to experience something more than just fingering himself. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be charmed into bed by the “Alternative Adult Store” owner, though he didn’t lose his virginity to the other young male for several weeks. Toys are fun.

*****

Name: Altaris

Species: Altean

Age: 19

Height: 5’6

Hair: Cerulean Blue

Eyes: Cerulean Blue

Occupation: Adult Store Owner

Marital Status: Dating Lance McClain

Distinguishing Marks: Altean markings, pierced belly button

Backstory: Despite his young age, Altaris left Altea and opened up his “Alternative Adult Shop” on Earth. Featuring sex toys of all shapes and sizes, especially dildos modeled after a lot of different non-human penises, the shop was incredibly popular. Fetishes are fun. He also had a lot of success with lubricants that almost perfectly mimicked non-human cum, making ones solo (or not) experience all the more fun. He hadn’t expected to charm Lance into his bed, but the sheer innocence the teenager exuded was incredibly attractive and he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to watch Lance get off as many ways as possible. While Lance was still blissed out in his arms, Altaris asked Lance to be his and Lance said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are we there yet?”

“No, Lance.”

“How about now?”

“No, Lance.”

“How much longer?”

“Soon, Lance.”

“When will we get there?”

“When we get there, Lance.”

“So… any minute now?”

“Axel.”

“On it!”

Keith rolled his eyes as Axel twisted his seat around to face the seating area of the bus that had been rented for their holiday adventure, unbuckling his seat belt and more or less launching himself at Lance. There was a good deal of screeching, Keith turning his attention back to his book and adjusting his headphones. The dark haired male was sitting with his back against his mate’s side, Riven’s arm around his waist, Keith’s legs crossed under him. The blonde was sleeping soundly despite the shrieking going on, head resting against the pillow he had placed against the window.

“I understand Lance is still a child,” Lotor commented, stroking his fingers through Drake’s hair where his lover’s head rested on his lap. “But Axel is an adult. Is no one going to comment on his actions?” Matt chuckled, his own lap covered by Drake’s legs, the brunette watching Axel wrestle with Lance.

“This is normal, don’t worry,” he assured the Galra Prince. “Humans are weird, especially with their friends. You’ll get used to it.” Lotor hummed softly, wondering just how much he was going to learn about humans when they were outside of a formal setting. He worked with several humans, and had hung out with Matt and Drake often, he had never seen this type of interaction. Lotor supposed this was what happened when there was this many friends crammed into one space.

Axel smirked as he sat on Lance’s shoulders, arms pinned to his side by Axel’s muscled thighs, the white blonde adult facing towards Lance’s feet. Lifting one hand above his head, Axel ran his tongue along his teeth, locking eyes with Lance’s boyfriend Altaris before he brought his hand down dead center on Lance’s firm backside. The moment his hand made contact, Lance let out an impressive moan, causing Lotor and Matt’s eyes to go wide, Keith to roll his eyes, Altaris to cover his mouth to hide his smile, and Lance could have self-combusted with embarrassment.

“You evil bastard,” Lance all but hissed, glaring over his shoulder. Axel cackled as he got to his feet, leaving Lance to lay on the floor of the bus while he returned to his seat. When Altaris tilted his head in question, Axel continued to grin.

“He’s been sitting funny for the entire ride. I figured you either fucked him too hard last night, or he’s a naughty brat,” Axel wiggled his eyebrows. “Either way, I expected one of two responses. The moan tells me that he’s just plain naughty.”

“Like you haven’t tried sex toys,” Lance muttered, still glaring.

“Oh, I totally have, but I’m not the one wearing a butt plug on a five hour bus ride to a cabin in the middle of no where.”

Lance huffed in Axel’s general direction, flipped him off, and then pushed himself up off the floor. Altaris opened his arms and welcomed his larger lover onto his lap, Lance straddling him and hugging himself against Altaris’ smaller body, face hidden in his boyfriend’s shoulder. It still amused all of the friends that Altaris, despite his small frame and innocent looking features, was the dominant in the relationship. Not to mention the teen with cerulean hair was well known for his exploits as an adult store owner.

“Poor baby,” Altaris smiled, nuzzling the side of Lance’s face before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. The two had only been dating for around a year, but the connection between the two of them was obvious to anyone who watched them interact.

*****

The cabin was more than Axel had expected, clapping his hands together happily as all nine males made their way out of the bus and stared up at the building. Pictures hadn’t done the cabin, if you could call it that, justice - two looming levels, rustic yet modern, huge covered deck that wrapped around the entire building… and that was just what they could see from the outside.

Inside they would find a large living area, spacious kitchen, two bedrooms on the main floor, four bedrooms on the second floor, a fully furnished basement with a full size gym and sparring area, as well as a theater area.

Around the back of the building was the in-ground pool and hot tub that was large enough to fit around fifteen people, perfect for their group.

“How much did this cost to rent…?” Matt asked, awe evident in his voice as he and the rest of the group packed a rather ridiculous amount of food into the house.

“I own it,” Altaris grinned. “It used to be a resort, or something, but I bought it and now it’s mine!” To say that most of the males were shocked would have been a vast understatement, and that included Lance, but Axel and Shiro simply chuckled and worked to unpack the groceries.

“You /own/ it?” Lance asked with wide eyes, staring at his boyfriend.

“Absolutely. Axel said he wanted to plan something fun and exciting for everyone, and I know I’m still kind of the outsider, so I wanted to contribute.”

“I didn’t tell him to spend a buttload of money!” Axel called from the kitchen.

“I mean… I make more than enough…” Altaris frowned a little, feeling as though he had done something wrong. Lance gave Axel a half-hearted glare before taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own and tugging him back out of the house. Shiro sighed, watching a similar look of regret creep over his own lover’s face, the large male reaching over and stroking Axel’s cheek.

“Don’t worry so much,” he said, offering a smile. “We’ve never been in such close proximity to one another for such an extended period of time. Things are going to take a little while to settle, that’s all. We have two whole weeks to stop feeling awkward around one another.”

“I know…” Axel mumbled, lifting onto his toes in an attempt to stack cans of food in the pantry. “I just… Altaris is the odd one out, you know? We barely know him, and honestly, we barely know Lance any better. It’s only because of your connection with Keith that I know him, and through him: Riven and Lance, and then through Lance, there’s Altaris.” Axel knew he was babbling now, refusing to look at his husband while he talked, focussed on stacking cans.

“Axel…”

“I’m not good at group friendship!” Axel fumbled the large can of beans he was holding, letting out a shout when it dropped onto one of his sock covered feet. A slew of expletives spilled from his mouth, along with several threats regarding baked beans, and Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle as he lifted the blonde into his arms.

“No! Shiro! Put me down! I WANT REVENGE!”

Shiro settled his husband on the kitchen island, resting large hands on slender hips as he stepped between toned thighs and claimed Axel’s lips in a deep kiss. His choice of distraction worked exactly as he had hoped, tension easing from Axel’s shoulders as the blonde wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro and returned the kiss. 

“Not in the kitchen,” Drake huffed, packing in the final box of non-perishable groceries. Axel leaned back, trusting Shiro to hold him around the waist as he simply flopped backwards, looking at Drake from his upside down position.

“You’re just jealous.”

“I get twice the dick you do, brat. Respect your elders.”

“You’re not that much older than me, asshat,” Axel rolled his eyes, sitting up once more before he slid off the counter and back onto his feet. All eyes in the kitchen turned towards Altaris who was, rather easily, packing a huge trunk of… something… through the common area and towards the stairs. Lance, Lotor, Keith, and Riven were following along behind him, Lance blushing hard enough that it could be seen despite his tanned skin.

“What in the…”

“I’m more impressed that he’s packing it like it weighs nothing,” Shiro nodded, boxing Axel against the kitchen island with his arms, pressing himself along his husband’s back.

“Alteans are a naturally strong species,” Lotor reminded them, watching Altaris head upstairs. “Just like the Galra. It’s the same reason Keith and Riven are naturally stronger than the rest of you.”

“But what’s in the box?” Drake asked, though he immediately regretted his question when Lance darted after his boyfriend, clearly in the know.

“Ohh…”

Lance rubbed at his cheeks as he followed Altaris to the first empty bedroom of their choice, squirming from a combination of the butt plug still lodged inside him, and the fact that his lover was packing a massive box containing a wide variety of sex toys.

“Did you really need to bring those?”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to test out my newest models on you?” Altaris glanced over his shoulder from where he had set the trunk at the end of the queen size bed. Lance glanced away, though a small smile crept over his lips. If you had told him a few months ago that he would become highly invested in sex toys, and not in a financial way, he would have laughed in your face. But now, here Lance was, observing his 5’6 Altean lover, all while his ass was home to a Galra-inspired butt plug.

“Besides,” Altaris continued. “I brought lube and other things as well. I mean, we’re away from work and your family for two whole weeks…” The blue haired teen curled a finger at his boyfriend, smiling as Lance immediately moved forward and embraced him. This was his favorite part of their relationship - the height difference that meant he could rest his head against Lance’s chest easily and listen to his heart beat. Of course, what should have been a more tender moment was tainted by Altaris slipping his hands into the back of Lance’s somewhat loose jeans, gripping firm cheeks that were covered by lacey boy shorts.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, babe,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the middle of Lance’s chest. “I don’t want you getting sore from having this inside you for too long.” Lance nodded in agreement, sighing happily as Altaris sank to his knees, removing his hands from Lance’s ass so he could work at the front of the jeans. Seeing such an innocent looking male down on his knees, mouth slightly open, working Lance’s pants open as though unwrapping some sort of delicious treat wasn’t something Lance had known he was into. But he totally was.

Seeing Lance’s silky soft lace panties damp with precum wasn’t a surprise to either of them, and Lance buried a hand in Altaris’ hair as his boyfriend licked and sucked him through the panties. Fingers teasing against the waistband of the underwear, Altaris glanced up at Lance as he rubbed his tongue firmly against Lance’s length and then wrapped his lips around the covered tip, suckling softly.

“Fuck… Tari…” Lance wished he had chosen to stand closer to a solid surface, not sure his knees would keep him upright after so many hours of being stimulated by the toy. A sigh of relief escaped him as Altaris tugged the soft material down and released his long, leaking cock, watching through half closed eyes. Soft lips once more sought out Lance’s tip, tongue teasing for only a handful of moments before Altaris took every inch of Lance into his mouth, and down his throat.

Perks of dating a shape shifter, for sure.

Lance rocked his hips into the heat of Altaris’ mouth, gently holding his boyfriend’s head with one hand while the other migrated behind his head. Back arching just a little, Lance moaned openly, spreading his legs just a little more in an effort to keep his balance. Stereotypical sexual roles had never really applied to the two of them, and Lance wondered if they were even really a thing for most couples. Judging the two by their appearances, Altaris should have been a bottom, and Lance a top, but instead the Cuban happily allowed the smaller male to have his way with him as often as possible. That included testing a variety of non-human inspired sex toys.

“Close…” He knew it was fast, but having his prostate constantly stimulated for six or so hours had left Lance needy and over stimulated. Axel swatting him hadn’t helped, and he had been impressed that he hadn’t simply came in his panties when it had happened. He had chosen dark colored jeans for a reason.

Altaris swallowed around Lance’s cock repeatedly, letting his taller lover fuck into his eager mouth as hard, and as fast, as he wanted. Or perhaps it was what Lance needed. His tongue was quite agile, twisting and stroking whatever it could reach, making sure to rub firmly over Lance’s sensitive tip when ever the brunette pulled out far enough.

“Almost…” Lance was moaning louder now, barely aware of Altaris’ hands creeping up his thighs, one stroking the sensitive skin there while the other moved around to his tight backside. The blue eyed male was careful as he worked his fingers around the base of the plug, letting his hand move with Lance’s every thrust - he wasn’t going to just yank it out, after all.

When Lance realized what was happening he stilled his hips immediately, free hand coming down to hold the back of Altaris’ head as he pressed himself down into the smaller males throat. Altaris moaned around Lance’s cock, pulling the widest part of the toy out with a delicious pop, triggering Lance’s orgasm.

“Fuck! Yes! Tari yes!” With every pulse of cum, Lance felt each of the Galra-inspired cock ridges pull free of his tight passage, his orgasm making his thighs shake. Altaris took everything, pulling off enough for the final two spurts to coat his tongue, making him moan once again. Lance always tasted amazing, especially when he had been teased for hours and came so heavily.

Altaris let the plug fall to the floor as he felt Lance’s legs give out, releasing the teen from his mouth and accepting Lance into his arms. The taller of the two was still spasming, Lance nuzzling himself against Altaris’ neck as he moaned softly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Altaris smiled, stroking his hands up and down Lance’s back, making sure to slip them under Lance’s shirt so he could feel his flushed skin. Pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s hair, Altaris held his boyfriend for as long as he needed, proud that Lance had lasted as long as he did. This was the longest he had ever been plugged, and it was the first time he had used a Galra plug that not only had ridges along the shaft (not just under the head), but the signature Galra knot.

He wished he had the ability to knot Lance. His pretty lover really seemed to enjoy the sensation.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything unpacked, bedrooms chosen - Lance and Altaris, as well as Matt, Drake, and Lotor had chosen the second floor, while Keith and Riven, as well as Shiro and Axel had chosen the main floor. This left a good deal of space between each room, meaning the lovers didn’t have to worry about too many complaints when it came to loud sex. Because, let’s face it, there was going to be a LOT of sex.

Axel wiggled his hips as the he made his way outside onto the covered deck, heading in the direction of the massive hot tub with a towel tossed over his shoulder. Shiro followed along with a grin, carrying a tray of homemade thin crust pizza and two bottles of vanilla coke. His own towel also rested on his shoulder, though his attention was on the tight spandex shorts his husband was wearing. Shameless, considering they didn’t even come down to mid-thigh. But he loved it. His personal choice for shorts was something a little less revealing, because he doubted his friends wanted to see his bulge. Axel wouldn’t complain, but the others might.

“I’ve been dreaming of this since Altaris said it existed,” Axel grinned over his shoulder before tossing his towel onto a nearby chair before he sank eagerly into the hot, bubbling water. Shiro chuckled and set the pizza on the table that sat beside the hot tub, the item clearly placed in such a way that food could be kept close at hand. Drinks resting on the side, Shiro followed his husband into the water and groaned happily - five hours of driving had left him stiff and sore and the water was more than welcomed.

“The others shouldn’t be far behind,” he told the blonde, settling into a comfortable, curved, corner space and beckoning Axel into his arms. Still smiling, Axel happily settled with his back against Shiro’s chest, feeling his much larger lover’s legs wrap loosely around his slender hips.

Keith stretched his arms over his head as he and Riven approached the hot tub shortly after the first two had arrived, each wearing standard issue swim trunks - Keith’s nearly to his knee and red, Riven’s mid-thigh and a deep purple color. They too brought their own drinks and towels, Riven picking at his shorts as he walked, prompting Keith to swat at his hands.

“Leave them.”

“They’re annoying!”

“They’re required, so leave them be,” Keith told him, stepping down into the water. Riven grumbled but did as he was told, selecting a seat and lifting one arm automatically so Keith could settle against his side. 

“Did you make pizza, Shiro?” Keith asked.

“Homemade, yup,” Shiro nodded. “We had a decent sized cooler to bring frozen stuff up here, but homemade is the way to go when it comes to pizza.”

“Altaris really brought a lot of food, didn’t he?” Axel mused. “Like, I feel like it’s way more than we could even think about eating. Maybe even a months worth, or more.”

“Well, some of us eat a lot more than humans,” Riven shrugged, curling his arm around Keith’s waist and pulling him close. “Me, Keith, Lotor, and Altaris will easily consume one and a half times more than the rest of you, minimum.” Keith nodded, knowing this to be all too true in their home, their grocery bill was one of the worst bills they had to pay.

“You started without us?” Matt grinned, bringing a portable speaker with him as he, Drake, and Lotor made their way towards the couples. There was a wide variety of swim wear going on, with Matt wearing regular trunks, Lotor wearing a speedo, and Drake wearing a pair of leggings. Lotor carried extra towels, Drake had the drinks and a bowl of what looked to be grapes, and Matt worked on setting up the music.

“You couldn’t pay me to stay away,” Axel grinned. “I have a feeling I’ll be spending most of my time right here, surrounded by warmth.” Shiro rested his chin against Axel’s shoulder, simply watching the conversation go from person to person, loving the feel of Axel’s hands running along his calves. 

Altaris and Lance were the last to arrive, Lance wearing shorts that were nearly as revealing as Axel’s, while his blue haired boyfriend wore a baggy t-shirt that reached his thighs, and a pair of leggings. When Altaris looked somewhat shy about his choice of swimwear, Drake smiled and spoke up,

“Lovin’ the leggings, Altaris.” Lifting one of his legs from the water, Drake wiggled his toes as he showed off his own leggings. He was pleased when the younger male visibly relaxed, Altaris sitting down and pulling his knees against his chest with a small smile. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with their legs being on display. It was one thing to be naked with Lance, but he preferred that Lance be the only person who see him that way.

*****

Altaris was very, very, confused. Sure, he hadn’t been on earth all that long, but he thought he knew a good deal about earth customs. Apparently he was wrong. All around him there was a wide variety of vocal skills in the form of the rest of the hot tub bound males singing along to animated movie music. He wasn’t sure when Matt had shifted the music from soft, background instrumental, to the upbeat pop music from what was apparently very well known animated movies.

Axel and Shiro had an impressive duet, harmonizing quite well as they sang something titled ‘Love Is An Open Door’ which, in Altaris’ opinion, seemed to fit the two quite well. Something about moving way too quickly into marriage sounded quite familiar.

Drake belted out his best attempt at ‘Try Everything’ that made Altaris tilt his head, trying to understand how Drake’s lift mimicked the whole falling down and getting back up thing. He wasn’t close to any of the people he was sharing the cabin with and didn’t know about Drake’s injuries during the Galra attack years earlier.

Following their lover, Lotor and Matt, very badly, sang ‘Something There That Wasn’t There Before’ which made several of the other males snicker. It only confused Altaris, though with some help from Lance, the blue haired male was able to understand it was about new and blossoming love.

Keith and Riven shocked everyone as they sang ‘I See The Light’ which, from what Altaris could gather, was about two previously lonely people finally finding their someone special. Lance had told him, somewhat, about Keith and Riven being outcast Galra/Human half breeds but he wasn’t sure how they had became a couple.

With lots of laughter and a good deal of splashing, Matt passed the waterproof controller over to Lance, urging the two new lovers to pick something. Altaris tried to protest, seeing as he didn’t know any of the songs - though Lance promised to show him all the movies in the morning, thanks to the incredible internet Matt had hooked the cabin up with - but Lance chose a song. Blushing and looking somewhat uncomfortable, Lance made his way through ‘I Won’t Say I’m In Love’ which made everyone go quiet.

Well, Shiro had to all but smother Axel with a large hand, not trusting his husband not to start squealing.

As the song ended and Lance tossed the controller back to Matt, everyone in the hot tub stared at the two teenagers, not that either Lance nor Altaris noticed. They had been dating for just over a year now, but for some reason the words had just never found their way past their lips. And they still didn’t, but Altaris completely understood the meaning behind the song and flung his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing the tanned male deeply.

*****

“Alright, I’m calling it,” Axel grinned, making Shiro groan. He had hoped that his husband had forgotten about this stupid idea, but clearly he hadn’t.

“First night in the cabin so nicely provided to us by Altaris,” the blonde continued, smiling so hard that Shiro wondered if his cheeks were going to cramp. “I declare we should be skinny dipping!”

“YES!” Keith jerked, startled by Riven’s outburst, but it wasn’t completely unexpected. His mate had been picking at his shorts all night, hating to wear them while in the water. Lotor also voiced his approval - damn non-humans having way more confidence with their naked bodies.

Drake and Altaris, on the other hand, looked absolutely horrified, to the point of Drake pulling his knees against his chest and almost hiding himself against Matt, even though Matt was shorter.

“Completely optional, of course,” Lotor added, waving a hand a little. “You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to, but I will point out that it’s so dark out here without the hot tub lights turned on that we can’t see under the water, anyways.” The words were barely out of his mouth when a wet slap hit the ground a few feet from the hot tub, Riven doing a little dance in his seat as he relieved himself of his shorts.

“It’s ON!” Axel’s tiny shorts were the next to go, making Shiro rub a hand against his face and blow out a long breath. He wasn’t surprised when Lotor followed close behind, followed by a blushing Matt. Keith only relented when Riven whispered /something/ in his ear that was clearly a good enough deal to have Keith get naked. All eyes flicked between Lance and Shiro, wondering if the final two males (because they all knew Drake and Altaris wouldn’t be participating) would join them.

Making the mistake of looking down at his husband, Shiro was taken in by Axel’s very effective pleading eyes and pouty bottom lip, giving in and carefully wiggling out of his shorts. This only left Lance, who, after being assured by his boyfriend that Altaris didn’t mind whichever option he chose, opted to remove his shorts as well.

“FREEDOM!”

Music turned up, the last of the pizza being passed around, and way too many sugary drinks, and Altaris found himself grateful that there were no neighbors even remotely close to them. His friends were being incredibly loud and were clearly having insane amounts of fun, and it made Altaris smile. Totally worth every dollar spent.


	5. Chapter 5

“Axel, good morning,” Riven nodded towards the petite blonde from where he stood in the kitchen, making himself some tea. Said blonde yawned hugely, stretching his arms over his head and bending side to side as he padded across the tiles.

“Morning…”

“Tea?”

“Please…”

Riven couldn’t help but chuckle, scooping tea leaves into a strainer before he poured hot water over them, hoping Axel enjoyed the same tea he did. He leaned back against the counter as he waited for the tea to steep, watching Axel pull himself up onto a bar stool and lean forward, resting his elbows on the counter and his chin on his hands.

“Long night?”

“Just… I don’t sleep well the first night or two when I’m not at home,” Axel sighed. “Shiro sleeps like a log, so I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling.”

“Honey?”

“No thanks.”

Riven pulled the strainer from the tea before offering it out to Axel, watching him curl his hands around the cup and take in the warmth. It was funny to think that such a small male was married to someone as big as Shiro, the two had a full foot of height difference. Altaris and Lance were a bit different, but not as different, and the difference between mates was rather fascinating to the Galra half breed.

“Altaris is quite… interesting,” Riven commented, sipping his own tea. “He’s also small, for an Altean.”

“I’m sure he adjusted his size to compliment Lance,” Axel smiled. “Though if I could adjust my height, I’d want to be closer to Shiro’s size.”

“You dislike the height difference?”

“Well, it’s not enough to make me jealous of Alteans, but sometimes I wish kissing him was a bit easier.” The two shared a soft laugh, Axel closing his eyes and savoring the tea while Riven glanced around the kitchen. Yellow-green eyes caught sight of a small tin of what looked to be mints sitting on the far end of the kitchen island, the sight making Riven run his tongue along his teeth. Even though he had brushed before coming to the kitchen, he wouldn’t turn down something minty.

“Oh, me too, please,” Axel smiled, having opened his eyes when Riven scooped up the tin, making it rattle just a little. “Lance must have brought them. He’s got a crazy oral fixation fetish.”

“Of course,” Riven smiled and offered it out, watching Axel select one before he popped one into his mouth himself. Both lifted their eyebrows when it wasn’t mint they tasted on their tongue.

“Oh, sweet and creamy,” Axel said with a tone of surprise.

“Mine is more tart.”

“Strange… but I guess if you’re eating a ton of them in order to stop yourself from chewing things you shouldn’t, you’d want a variety of flavors.”

Riven nodded in agreement and put the tin back on the counter, continuing to stand in the kitchen and chat idly with Axel. The blonde was so different from Keith and he found himself making comparisons - hair color, eye color, stature, physique, and more. His mind drifted into a territory he deemed dangerous and Riven mentally berated himself, turning his back on Axel so he could dig in the fridge.

“I can make french toast, if you want?” Axel offered, smiling as he slid from the stool he had been sitting on, bare feet barely making any noise. “Shiro should be up soon anyways, so I’ll do bacon and eggs as well. No doubt someone is going to make a sandwich out of it.”

“Sounds good.”

*****

“Please tell me you did NOT eat those.”

“You left them on the counter!”

“And that means you can just eat something that isn’t yours? They weren’t even labeled!”

“They were in a standard mint tin…”

“Yes, I suppose that’s my own fault, repurposing the tin because I’m in the process of working out the kinks of my new product, but there were still no labels on it.”

Altaris rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked between Axel and Riven, the two looking flushed and jittery as they sat in two separate arm chairs. Shiro and Keith stood behind their lovers, eyeing Altaris and wondering what in the world was going on that had made their mate’s so agitated.

“What were they, then?” Shiro asked, stroking his fingers through Axel’s hair, wishing he could calm the blonde.

“Altean aphrodisiac with a twist?” Altaris tried to explain. “It’s my most recent batch and I was hoping to ask one of you to try them, but I was planning on asking a proper /couple/, not two random people.”

“And it affect pheromones, I assume?” Keith said, looking highly unimpressed as he leaned on the back of the chair Riven was settled in.

“I… forgot you could pick up on those…”

“I’m sure Lotor is keeping his distance for the same reason,” the dark haired male grumbled. “We all have a wide variety of senses, but if I can smell them, I can’t imagine what you and Lotor are dealing with.”

“Nothing like Axel’s dealing with,” Altaris winced, watching the blonde squirm a little. “The mints, as you called them, are to be taken with a partner, and it causes those two people to give off pheromones, and they feed off one another. Better orgasms, increased stamina, heightened arousal… I made them specifically so there had to be two people taking it, or it wouldn’t work. But…”

Altaris sighed once more, pulling his knees against his chest as he sat down on the couch located across from Axel and Riven.

“But?”

“It’s based on attraction that’s already there.” Altaris’ voice grew soft. “I didn’t want it to be something that could result in rape, you know? So while it alters the body chemistry and improves sex, there has to be some sort of attraction there to begin with. At least one of the people has to be attracted to the other, sexually, in order for it to work.”

All five males sitting in the living room went very quiet, Axel looking highly confused, Shiro feeling a bit hurt, Keith frowning at the information, and Riven staring at his hands which were clenched in the fabric of his pants. It wasn’t something Altaris had wanted to bring up, but it also couldn’t be hidden.

“How do we get them back to normal?” Keith asked, eyeing the blue haired male across from him.

“Sex,” Altaris sighed. “That’s what it’s all about, after all. I haven’t tested it out yet, so I don’t know if the effects will simply dissipate if the two people affected just… stay apart. It would be preferred, honestly, but I can’t make any promises.”

“We’re living in close proximity, Altaris,” Shiro said. “How in the world are they supposed to stay apart?”

“I’m more interested in why this is happening,” Altaris told them. “Each of them are mated to someone else, this shouldn’t be happening. There needs to be sexual attraction for this to work. I’m so confused…”

“It’s me,” Riven mumbled, tightening his grip on his pants. “I had the thoughts…”

All heads turned towards Riven, Axel’s eyes widening while Shiro immediately rested a hand on his husband’s shoulder and it was Keith’s turn to look somewhat hurt.

“Riv…” Keith frowned, coming around the chair to crouch down in front of his mate, gently resting his hands on Riven’s knees.

“I’m sorry… It just kind of… popped into my head…”

“How long have you been feeling this way?” Keith asked, peering at at Riven’s shame filled face.

“This morning…”

“What?” Altaris stared. “This was the first time you had sexual thoughts about Axel?”

Riven nodded, glancing away from Keith, too ashamed to meet his mate’s gaze. Not that Keith would allow it, the younger male reaching out and turning Riven’s head towards him, offering a kind smile.

“I’m not mad,” he assured him. “We all have these thoughts, they come and go all the time, though usually they aren’t about people we’re basically siblings to. But I’m not mad, I want you to know that.”

“I still feel like shit,” Riven muttered, leaning into Keith’s touch.

“Want to tell me what you were thinking about? Maybe I could help?”

“You can’t help.”

“Ah, it’s not that kind of sexual,” Altaris nodded. “It’s not the ‘I want to fuck him for the sake of fucking him’ type of sexual, it’s the ‘he looks this specific way and that’s the sexual thing’ type.” Riven nodded, even if he wasn’t quite sure if that was the explanation he had been trying to give.

“He’s just so… breedable…”

Shiro curled his arms around Axel from behind, leaning over the back of the chair as he watched Riven with careful eyes. It was one thing to think his husband was attractive, because Axel absolutely was, but to admit you wanted to /breed/ him? That was a bit out there, even for Shiro.

“And I’m not?” Keith chuckled, rubbing his thumb against Riven’s chin.

“You’re not tiny,” Riven told him. “Axel is all tiny, and his body would be easy to manipulate and bend to my will… He’d submit, but it would be a whole different kind of submission.” Realization dawned on Keith’s face and he nodded, finally understanding.

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me you were going into heat?”

“That’ll do it,” Altaris said.

“What?” Shiro looked between the two Galra half bloods and Altaris. “What’s going on? What’s heat? Is that the same thing cats and dogs go into?”

“Pretty much,” Keith nodded. “I never got those genes, but Riven has always been more Galra than I have, if you know what I mean. It’s actually what brought us together, strangely enough. He probably came into it this morning and Axel’s outfit did him in.”

“M-my outfit?” Axel glanced down at the baggy shirt he was wearing that was tied at one side, exposing some of his stomach, and hung off one shoulder, leaving lightly tanned skin exposed, and his favorite pair of hot pink leggings. He didn’t think it was all that different from what he usually wore when hanging out with Keith and Riven, but he supposed he had never been around Riven when the male was experiencing a heat.

“You look damn innocent,” Keith told him. “And that’s apparently what he’s craving this time around.”

“I’m really sorry,” Riven all but whimpered, and Shiro felt Axel move as though he was going to lean forward and comfort the blonde, but it lasted only a second before the blonde realized what he was doing and say back once more.

“We’ll stay in our room as much as possible,” Keith sighed, moving to his feet and taking Riven’s hands in his own. “The heat only lasts a maximum of forty eight hours, so once it’s passed, I’m sure this will all be over.”


	6. Chapter 6

Three days after the incident with the rather innocent looking ‘mint’ candy and Axel and Riven were… not faring well.

Neither were Keith and Shiro.

In fact, the two males were hiding in the kitchen pantry, desperate to get a break from their ever-horny lovers.

It really didn’t help that, as of that morning, the country had gone into quarantine, locking the nine males into an extended stay in the cabin. And by extended, it meant until further notice. The only perk was that they were in the middle of no where, so wandering around outside in the snow wasn’t going to be a problem, but who wants to tromp around in the snow?

"See, I /told/ you the goddamn apocalypse was coming, but do you thank me? Noooooo. This is why I said buy a fuck ton of food, and this is why I brought two gallons of lube and a trunk full of dildos!" Altaris huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the remaining males in the house - Lotor, Matt, and Drake.

“Two… gallons… of lube…” Matt’s eyes were wide. “Who needs that much lube?!”

“We wouldn’t need near as much if humans just self lubricated like Alteans and Galra,” Lotor muttered, eyeing his two human lovers. It was a damn pain, even with the copious amounts of precum, and regular cum, that Lotor extruded.

“Speaking of Galra,” Lotor continued, clearing his throat and stepping away from the bottom of the stairs so he could give Riven plenty of room to pass. The blonde looked to be on a mission, inhaling deeply as he glanced around the main floor of the cabin.

“Have you seen Keith?”

Lotor glanced, very briefly, in the direction of the kitchen before he shook his head, absently curling his arms around Matt and stepping taking another step away from the Galra half breed. Altaris looked just as uncomfortable around the Blade member, toes curling against the hardwood flooring as Riven moved away.

“Holy fuck,” Altaris mumbled, lifting a hand to fan himself. “He’s just pumping that shit out, isn’t he? No wonder Keith is hiding from him…”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked, tilting his head. 

“Pheromones,” Lotor nodded. “It’s bad enough on its own, but the fact that it’s been ramped up by those pills, it’s damn near overpowering.”

“I’m going to fuck Lance into the bed,” Altaris groaned, squirming his hips. Lotor opted to bury his nose against Matt’s neck, inhaling deeply, making the brunette in his arms squirm.

Riven was putting his own heightened senses to good use, tracking Keith to where he was trying desperately to hide from his mate. Keith’s body ached, top to bottom, and as much as he wanted to help Riven with his problem, he couldn’t handle it anymore. Shiro wasn’t any better, even if his husband wasn’t part Galra. But at least Axel couldn’t track him the way Riven could track Keith.

“Found you!” Riven’s smile was bright as he pulled open the door to the pantry, but he wasn’t expecting Shiro to stand in front of Keith, the older male shaking his head.

“Sorry Riven, not going to happen.”

“Step aside, Shiro.”

“He’s tired, Riven,” Shiro sighed, keeping himself between the two males. “We love you two, we really do, but we hurt. And it’s not a good hurt anymore.”

“Hurt?” Riven frowned, taking a step back, trying to look around Shiro so he could see Keith. “You hurt? Keith, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because /you/ hurt, Riv…” Keith peered around Shiro but didn’t get all that much closer to his mate.

“Look,” Shiro stopped Riven before he could complain. “We’re all doing our best here, but this isn’t working. It’s been three days and you and Axel are miserable. We need to think of something else.”

“Can we spar?” Axel asked from the bottom of the stairs, trying to keep his distance from Riven.

“Spar?” Riven straightened up at the suggestion. “I’ve been sparring.”

“I hurt from that, too,” Keith muttered.

“I meant… Riven and I,” Axel clarified. “Staying apart isn’t doing us any good, and it’s hurting the people we love. We need to burn off this energy, and I’m suggesting we spar.”

“I could hurt you!” Riven’s eyes went wide. “You’re human!”

“I’m the leading hand-to-hand combat instructor at the Garrison,” Axel crossed his arms over his chest, looking highly unimpressed. “I was the youngest to ever be offered the job, and I’m certainly the smallest. I’ve kicked Shiro’s ass, more than once, and I’ve bested many a superior officer. Stop looking at me like I’m glass.”

“I’m not going to fight you,” Riven spoke curtly. Shiro and Keith, slowly creeping out of the pantry as they looked back and forth between the two. Shiro knew what was coming, he wasn’t surprised when Axel stalked across the room, slamming his fist into Riven’s jaw, sending the half breed stumbling.

“Fight me!”

“You’re crazy!”

“FIGHT ME!” This time it was a solid roundhouse kick, impressive considering the size difference, but Axel’s foot connected with the side of Riven’s face nonetheless. This time it triggered the response Axel wanted, getting Riven to come after him, and while the larger male was losing the battle against his hormones, Axel had enough mind to race down towards the basement. And the sparring area.

Shiro and Keith followed their lovers into the basement, watching the two attack one another over and over. It was nice to see them shifting into a less frenzied battle, however, grappling with one another and tossing and pinning each other to the mat. Clearly this was something they had needed, burning off as much energy as possible without harassing their mates.

“You know… we could go soak in the hot tub for a bit,” Keith suggested. “I don’t know about you, but my everything aches.”

“I like the idea, honestly,” Shiro nodded. “But I’m still not convinced these two won’t actually hurt one another, like truly hurt one another, while they’re sparring.”

“Fair.”

They had to have been sparring for hours, certainly long enough for Shiro and Keith to request snacks and books to read, the two only directing their attention to the fighting pair of there was a particularly loud noise. Or if there was no noise, which came many hours later, Keith suddenly reaching over and shaking Shiro’s shoulder. When Shiro frowned and looked over at him, Keith gripped his chin and turned Shiro’s head to look at the sparring mat.

Riven had pinned Axel flat on his back, one hand holding Axel’s wrists above his head while the other hand was braced firmly on the mat. Axel’s legs were spread to the sides, giving Riven the ability to pin him firmly at the hips as well, both males panting heavily. Yellow-green eyes met bi-chromial green and brown, Axel slowly lifting his legs and wrapping them firmly around Riven’s hips.

Lowering his head, Riven pressed his face against the side of Axel’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply and pressing their bodies together even move, the action making Axel’s breath catch and his back arch. Hands still pinned above him, Axel couldn’t do more than tighten his legs around Riven, a soft, broken moan slipping past his lips as Riven rocked against him.

“Wait…” Axel wiggled his fingers under Riven’s grasp, eyes rolling even as he spoke. Riven lifted a little, peering down at the blonde under him and tilting his head. When Axel glanced briefly towards where Keith and Shiro were sitting, Riven sucked in a breath, also remembering where they were, and who they were supposed to be with.

“Fuck!”

The two quickly scrambled apart, despite the fact they had both enjoyed being pressed together, chests heaving as nervous eyes tracked towards their lovers.

“Shiro… I…” Axel looked incredibly ashamed of himself, pulling his knees against his chest. He expected his husband to be angry, and when Shiro approached him, walking quietly across the mat, he almost expected Shiro to shout at him, or strike him. What he hadn’t expected was for Shiro to crouch in front of him and cup Axel’s cheek, offering his husband a small smile.

“I couldn’t stop myself…” Axel mumbled, tears forming.

“I know, love.”

“It hurts, Shiro… It’s just getting worse…”

“I know,” Shiro repeated, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Axel’s forehead. “And I know what has to be done.”

Keith was of the same mind, rubbing his hand over Riven’s back where his mate was curled up on his side, whispering apologies and berating himself for being weak. He and Shiro hadn’t needed to share any words, not when they saw how calm their lovers had become when they were simply pressed together. There was no way around this, not if either of them wanted to be okay again.

“Just let it happen,” Keith spoke softly, trailing his fingers up and through Riven’s wavy hair. “It’s okay, I promise.”

“I can’t…”

“You can, Riv. It’s not forever, and it’s not love. You’re still mine, and I will always be yours, but right now… right now you need to be with Axel. And he needs to be with you.” Keith lowered his head so he could whisper in Riven’s ear, fingers tugging his hair just gently.

“He needs you, Riv. He craves you, just like you crave him. All he can think about is being pinned under you, begging for you,” Keith’s voice lowered into something almost sultry. “Being bred by you…”

Shiro knew from the sound of Riven’s low moan that Keith had struck a cord in the half Galra male, leaving Shiro to coax Axel to his feet.

“Enjoy yourself,” he smiled, stroking Axel’s cheek. “Spar with him, get yourselves all worked up again, and then give in.”

“Shiro.” Axel smiled up at his husband, nodding. They all understood, now. This was the way it had to be, even if it felt wrong for the moment, but Axel and Riven also knew that once they came together again, and let it happen, they were going to block out everything other than one another.

Blocking out the world around them is exactly what Riven and Axel did, coming together once more, fists flying, each working to come out on top. Keith had honestly expected Riven to pin Axel immediately and fuck him into the floor, but Shiro knew his husband all too well - Axel wasn’t submitting without a fight. Hell, Axel wasn’t overly submissive to begin with, but he was sure he had maybe seen a side of Axel that was new to him. Maybe there was something Riven was offering Axel that Shiro couldn’t… probably the pheromones.

It took nearly an hour before Riven and Axel were back in the position that had caused the world to go sideways the first time, chests heaving yet again, bodies flushed from the sparring, hearts beating rapidly. The two watched one another for a moment before the shift began to set in, Axel suddenly looking incredibly innocent, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at the larger male above him. Riven was certainly the dominant one in whatever this little agreement was, licking his lips at the sight of the smaller male under him, tightening his hold on Axel’s slender wrists.

What Keith and Shiro hadn’t expected was for the two to be so soft with one another, Riven lowering his head again and working his lips against Axel’s neck and shoulder, making the blonde squirm under him and let out soft, happy noises. Considering the way they had been acting, it felt as though their coupling should have been fast paced and rough, but instead Axel’s legs wrapped around Riven’s hips and he arched into the gentle kisses. When Riven released his wrists, Axel quickly buried his hands in his shaggy mohawk, feeling their bodies rock against one another.

Baggy sweatpants did nothing to hide Riven’s growing arousal, and he ground himself against Axel’s spandex covered erection, a low rumble emanating from deep within his chest. One arm still braced over Axel’s shoulder, Riven slipped his free hand under Axel’s neck and lifted his head, watching the blonde for a moment before pressing their lips together. Both groaned as their lips connected, heat flooding through them as they connected more and more, the aphrodisiac in their system amplifying every touch, every sensation.

“Am I the only one who thought this was going to be… different?” Shiro asked, glancing at Keith. The two were lingering by the door, knowing they should leave the gym, but it was almost like a train wreck - both wanting to watch, and not wanting to watch, their lover with someone else.

“It’ll get there, eventually,” Keith shrugged. “He wants to breed him, remember? He needs to make Axel feel safe and protected, so Axel’s body will allow the breeding. The first few rounds will be soft and involve a lot of gentle touches, and then he’ll stake his claim on Axel and fuck him until he passes out.” When Shiro let out a startled noise, Keith glanced at his long time friend, waving a hand.

“Don’t freak out, Riven knows Axel isn’t his mate, and that he’s human. I don’t think either of them are /that/ far gone. I trust him.”

Shiro figited but accepted Keith’s words, following his friend out of the gym and closing the door behind them. Until the two inside were done with one another, it was best to leave them be, even if Shiro was still struggling with the idea of leaving Axel alone with a non-human.

True to Keith’s words, Riven had enough of a brain left to remind himself that his new lover was indeed human and didn’t self lubricate like himself and Keith, meaning he would have to take time to prepare Axel for him. This meant they were grinding eagerly against one another, tongues clashing as Riven moved his hand lower and curled an arm around Axel’s slender waist, pulling the smaller male firmly against him. Every roll of their hips drew muffled moans from the blondes, Axel clinging to Riven and allowing him to life Axel completely off the floor, Riven leaning back on his knees and holding the blonde on his lap.

“R-Riven…”

“I have you,” Riven assured him, wrapping his free arm around Axel as well, this one resting between slender shoulder blades and tangling in messy hair. Holding their bodies tightly together, Axel’s ankles locked behind Riven’s lower back, the two rocked against one another, still fully clothed, yet already losing themselves in the sensations coursing through their bodies. Riven’s soft moans were muffled as he kissed and nipped along Axel’s neck, fully intending to leave marks so that everyone would know that the beautiful male in his arms was taken, while Axel moaned openly, head relaxed into Riven’s hand.

“I’m close…”

“I’m here,” Riven nodded, his hold on Axel tightening. “Cum for me…”

And he did. They both did. Axel arched against the strong male holding him, arms tightening their hold around Riven’s shoulders as he came, seed flooding into his tight pants. He could feel Riven’s thick length pressed against his backside, the other man cumming just as impressively, both aided by the aphrodisiacs enhancement properties boosting their cum production. Spasms wracked their bodies as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them, easing the desire within them just a hint, but it was still going to be a long day.

Riven lowered Axel back to the padded mat under them, keeping their bodies pressed together, messy hips grinding into each other as he captured Axel’s lips again. This time Axel’s hands roamed over the half Galra male, picking at the t-shirt he wore and trying to tug it off, wanting almost desperately to feel skin on skin. Working on the same wavelength, Riven made the same motions, the two squirming against one another as they worked to remove all articles of clothing that were keeping them from coming together properly.

Under most circumstances, cum was an average lube, at best, but the sheer amount the two had produced, not to mention the precum that didn’t really seem to stop, was more than enough for Riven to use to prepare Axel for him. Watching such a small body writhe under him, legs spread wide and Axel rocking his hips against his fingers, made Riven groan, knowing that soon enough he would be claiming Axel as his own. The thing he wanted most in the world, right this moment, was to take Axel as his and breed the pretty blonde.

“Riven… please…” Axel panted, pulling one knee up towards his chest and opening himself even further, hips twisting just a little.

“Soon,” Riven smiled, spreading his fingers inside Axel’s deliciously tight body and watching him open up.

“I want you,” Axel told him, toes curling a little. “Please? I want you inside me. I want you to make me yours, Riven. Please? Can’t I have you?” Riven chuckled, giving in and easing his fingers from Axel’s messy hole before positioning the blonde how he wanted him, cock twitching eagerly as Axel simply let Riven move him in whatever way he wanted. This meant Axel was laying on his side, Riven lifting his leg up and over his shoulder, teasing the tip of his length against Axel’s eager entrance.

“Like this?”

“Anything,” Axel nodded, so very grateful for his flexibility.

“Anything?”

“Anything!” Axel insisted, trying to wiggle his hips down and take Riven inside him. “Give me everything, I’ll take it all, and more! Please, Riven, stop teasing me! I want you! So badly… I /need/ you, Riven. Please…”

Their eyes met and Axel’s continuing words were what dissolved the last of Riven’s restraint, soft pink lips letting out a breathy moan, followed by:

“Breed me…”

Riven’s hips surged forward, burying himself inside Axel with one firm thrust, causing the pretty blonde to cry out, though it dissolved into a happy moan, Riven echoing him. This was everything they had wanted, needed, craved, and finally getting it was nothing short of mind blowing. And they were just getting started. One hand on Axel’s slender hip, the other gripping a lightly tanned thigh, Riven rolled his hips against the blonde, letting Axel feel every inch and every ridge that made Riven’s cock different from a human’s.

“Oh fuck… Riven… That… oh fuck…” Axel gave up on trying to speak, nerves singing as Riven built into a steady pace. There was no need for words between them, bodies moving together as Axel lost himself to the pleasure, watching Riven through half-closed eyes and curling his fingers around his aching length. Riven moaned in response, pulling Axel’s hips closer and thrusting himself deeper, aiming to rub his ridged length against Axel’s sweet spot as often as possible.

Finally getting what they had been craving for nearly four days, neither male was going to last long, at least not for the first round, and Riven wanted Axel closer to himself. Releasing Axel’s leg, Riven turned Axel back onto his back and promptly hauled the smaller male onto his lap, returning to their first position. Feeling Axel bury his face against his neck and wrap himself around Riven drove the half Galra male absolutely wild, bouncing Axel’s smaller body on him with an impressive show of strength.

“Axel, I’m…”

“I want it,’ Axel nodded eagerly, moving his lips to the soft space behind Riven’s ear, nipping gently. “Want you.”

“Want you,” Riven echoed, pressing himself deeper with every thrust. “Want to knot you.”

“Yes!” Axel’s voice cracked just a little, feeling said knot pressing against him each time Riven filled him. “I want it, please! Knot me!”

Fingers gripping Axel’s hips a little harder, Riven trusted the blonde to hang onto him as his thrusts grew rougher, his knot working to stretch the petite male open. He was so close, desperately trying to hold on, wanting to draw every moment out for as long as he possibly could. But once again, it was Axel’s words that drove him over the edge.

“Breed me,” the blonde whimpered, dragging blunt nails down Riven’s back. “I want you to breed me! Fill me, mark me, give me everything, Riven /please/! Breed me!”

Everyone in the house heard the two of them as they cried their pleasure, Riven yanking Axel’s hips firmly against his own, his knot finally pressing inside and tying the two together. Riven clutched Axel against him, his moans loud and powerful, hips jerking as he flooded the blonde with heavy shots of seed, wanting nothing more than to make his stomach heavy with his cum. Axel tightened his legs around Riven’s hips as he came, slicking the space between their toned stomachs with his own release, back arched as he found himself impossibly full.

Panting heavily and refusing to release one another, Riven carefully adjusted their position so he was laying back on the floor, leaving Axel resting on top of him. His hands quickly returned to slender hips, softly reminding the blonde that they couldn’t simply pull apart, not for some time. He took in the sight of Axel’s flushed body, his hair mostly loose from the braid it had originally been contained by, the mess on his stomach, and the way he was still half hard. Clearly this wasn’t going to be a one-and-done situation for them, but for the moment they could bask in their release.

“You… you bred me…” Axel bit his bottom lip and slid a hand over his stomach, looking so utterly innocent that Riven’s hips jerked a little, making the two of them moan softly.

“I did.”

“I’m so full…” The soft, breathy way Axel was speaking served only to make Riven’s head spin, the larger male rubbing his thumbs along sharp hipbones, smiling softly at the man he had claimed as his own.

“You’ll be full for a while, love,” he told him, a soft, content little sigh slipping out. He watched as Axel leaned forward and slid his hands along Riven’s firm chest, the blonde rolling his hips just a little, being careful of the knot buried inside him.

“Will you breed me again?”

“Is that what you want?” Riven smiled, lifting his head a little as Axel leaned down to kiss him, the two tasting each other all over again. Lingering for several minutes, both males were panting again when they broke apart, Axel’s hips moving more firmly now.

“Do you have to pull out?” Axel asked, swirling his hips and making Riven moan and shake his head.

“N-no, I can breed you again without having to pull my knot out,” the larger male answered honestly. “I can cum inside you over and over, until your stomach swells with my seed and you feel heavy.” It was his turn to use his words to make Axel moan and lose control, as best as a human could when tied to their bed partner.

“Then do it,” Axel grinned down at Riven, pink tongue flicking out to lick dry lips. “Breed me. As many times as you can. Make me yours.”

And Riven did. Over. And over. And over.


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you think they’re still alive?”

“I haven’t heard anything coming from downstairs in a while.”

“Heh, cumming.”

“LANCE.”

Shiro and Keith peered at the stairs leading down to the sparring area. It had been hours upon hours since they had given permission for their lovers to have sex - the noises the two affected by the aphrodisiac had given off were nothing short of mind boggling, ranging from soft and sweet, to fetishes neither Keith nor Shiro knew their lovers even had, and everything in between.

But now Axel and Riven had been quiet for nearly an hour and everyone in the house was starting to feel a bit anxious. Altaris was probably the most worried, with the exception of Keith and Shiro, obviously, the Altean worried he had possibly killed the two.

“We should probably check on them,” Shiro conceded, rising from his place on the couch and scratching at the back of his head. He and Keith had spent many hours in the hot tub, soaking their well-fucked bodies and regaining much needed energy, but now it was time to get back to normal. Or however normal things were going to be, considering what had gone on between the four of them.

Keith barely made it halfway down the stairs before stumbling, Shiro quickly reaching out and grabbing him by the wrist to prevent the dark haired male from simply falling down the stairs. When he gave Keith a questioning look, Keith blushed madly.

“Be glad you can’t pick up on the pheromones, Shiro,” he told his best friend honestly. “It’s like I’m drowning in sex, and fuck, if I could get it up, I’d probably just stand here, cumming in my pants.”

“Sounds both terrible and kinda awesome…”

“You have no idea,” Keith said, continuing to blush as he blew out sharply through his nose, trying to dispel the scent as the two continued down to the door that closed the gym off from the rest of the house. When they still didn’t hear any noises, Shiro took a deep breath and pushed the door open, unsure what they were going to find.

An empty sparring mat was unexpected, that was for sure, though the mess left in several spots was a silent testament to what had happened in the gym. Keith squirmed a little and blew out a long breath, motioning towards the locker room type area that was attached to the gym.

“I can smell them,” he said before Shiro could even ask, leading the way while making sure not to step in any… puddles… As the pair stepped into the locker room, it was obvious that Axel and Riven weren’t done with each other, the two pressed together in the furthest shower cubicle. Watching the two slide soapy hands over thoroughly fucked out bodies was such a tender moment that Keith and Shiro suddenly felt as though they were intruding. In a sense, they were. Riven and Axel were lost to one another, influenced by a drug they hadn’t meant to take, and Shiro and Keith might as well have been interrupting two lovers.

Shiro stepped away first, unable to watch the tender moment - it was one thing to see incredibly submissive Axel stretched out under RIven, that was a side of his lover he had never seen, but this… this was his Axel. The way his nose wrinkled when Riven learned down to kiss him, or how he lifted onto his toes and slid his fingers up the back of Riven’s head. Cute smile, gentle sway of the hips, lightly parted lips.

Keith, on the other hand, wasn’t used to his mate being so soft. Sure, Riven could be gentle, but this was very different, and while Keith wasn’t sure he wanted to be the recipient of such softness, it still felt weird to see him being this way with someone else.

Another hour passed before Riven and Axel stepped out of the showers, dried off, and padded into the gym, towels around their waists. Neither Keith nor Shiro could miss the way Axel’s stomach had swollen under the weight of who knows how many deposits of seed Riven had left inside him. Not to mention the way Riven held Axel around the waist, hand splayed over the bulging stomach.

“O-oh! Shiro!” Axel smiled brightly at the sight of his husband, breaking away from Riven’s embrace and darting forward so he could throw himself against Shiro’s large chest. Keith had to bite back a smirk when he watched Riven eye Shiro, lips twitching as he struggled against baring his fangs. Aphrodisiac or not, Riven’s Galra blood told him that Axel was his now, marked with his scent (multiple times, in fact), heavy with his seed, bred by him. Repeatedly.

“Breathe,” Keith reminded him, moving to curl his arms around Riven from behind, resting his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “The feelings will pass, I’m sure of it.”

“But he’s mine,” Riven grumbled, even as he slid his hands over Keith’s arms and laced their fingers together.

“I’m yours,” his mate reminded him.

“Can’t I have both?”

“Greedy!” Keith patted Riven firmly against his bare stomach, the sound of skin on skin making Shiro and Axel jump. Keith’s sharp eyes caught sight of Shiro holding Axel much like Riven had, stomach resting on Axel’s swollen stomach.

Interesting.

“Have you slept yet?” Keith nodded towards Axel, unsurprised when the blonde shook his head.

“Both of you need sleep,” Shiro said, tugging Axel gently in the direction of the door, Keith and Riven following behind them. It quickly became aware that neither were going to sleep without the other, resulting in the two curling up in one of the empty beds on the second floor. Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile as Riven curled himself around Axel and laid them in such a way he could watch the door.

“He won’t go down until we leave them alone,” Keith told Shiro, ushering the large male out of the room and quietly closing the door behind them.

“How long before he released his claim on Axel?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Keith sighed, the two heading back downstairs. “I expected it, Galra breeding rituals are pretty specific, but I had also hoped that once the drugs were out of their systems, it would fade off. Maybe once Axel stops looking like he’s been bred…”

“I thought I saw a belly on him,” Altaris commented, watching the two come into the main living space.

“He’s very well bred,” Keith nodded. “I’ve never heard of it being /that/ copious.”

“Influenced by my aphrodisiac for sure,” Altaris said. “I’m really sorry…”

“You didn’t mean any harm,” Shiro sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad about it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So… how long before you stop looking pregnant?” Lance couldn’t help but ask, motioning to where Axel sat across from him, all nine males positioned around the dining room table. They had decided to play a popular card game, laughing and joking with one another, the tension in the house finally easing. Axel was sitting cross legged but it wasn’t hard to notice him constantly bringing a hand down to his stomach, stroking the bulge there.

“A few days, at least,” Riven answered for him. He had chosen to sit as far away as he could, trying to curb his desire to touch Axel, settling for constantly rubbing his foot against Keith’s calf. His mate smiled, rubbing a hand over Riven’s thigh as they sat and played.

“How long before /you/ stop growling at Shiro every time he gets close to Axel?” Lotor smirked, making Riven narrow his eyes.

“Don’t tease him,” Shiro chuckled. “He can’t help it.”

“Once Axel’s stomach goes down and Riven’s scent is off him, things will be back to normal,” Altaris waved a hand. “Now stop asking about it and play the damn game. I’m going to win this time, I know it!”

Continuing the game was exactly what happened, minutes turning into hours, pausing only for bathroom breaks and to procure more snacks and drinks. Lotor bowed out not long after, followed by Drake and Altaris, and not long after that, Axel, the blonde staying in his chair while the others headed for the living room. Riven was bound and determined to beat Shiro, which was amusing to all those watching, even if Shiro was touching Axel almost constantly in an attempt to distract Riven from the game.

What no one expected was for Lance to suddenly lurch forward, slamming his head into the table top. Before anyone could move, the brunette trembled in his new position, released a rather impressive moan, then promptly slid out of his chair, laying boneless on the floor. Several sets of eyes glanced around before they all leaned over, trying to see Lance’s twitching form on the floor.

“Lance…?” Axel frowned, unfolding his legs and moving to his feet so he could come around the table.

“Ohh, my bad,” Altaris was grinning as he said this, peering over the back of the couch. “I guess it works a little too well…”

“I hate you,” Lance groaned, still trying to pick himself up off the floor.

“Just stay down there for a bit, babe,” Altaris told him. “I’m not sure you’re legs are going to be able to hold you just yet.” When wide eyes turned towards the cerulean haired male, Altaris cleared his throat and waved a hand.

“What in the hell did you put in his ass?” Drake looked between the two males.

“And can we try it?” Lotor continued, though that certainly wasn’t the train of thought Drake was having, the red head swatting his larger mate in the arm.

“Newest version of my, uh, tentacle prostate stimulator…”

“Oh, tentacles,” Lotor’s eyes lit up and Drake groaned, moving off the couch and finding himself a new chair.

“You did rather well, babe,” Altaris smiled, moving into the dining room and kneeling beside Lance’s sprawled out form. “I honestly though you’d bow out after the first hour or so, but you held on.” Soft fingers stroked down Lance’s chest before, without any consideration for those around them, Altaris cupped his boyfriend through his pants, causing Lance to moan and arch his back.

“You made such a mess, my pretty boy.”

“Tari…”

“I’m so proud of you,” he continued, making no effort to stop fondling the brunette, causing all sorts of delicious noises. Altaris would have continued, aiming to bring Lance off once again, if Shiro hadn’t cleared his throat, making both younger males blush.

“I believe now is a good time to retire for the night,” Altaris said, scooping Lance into his arms and packing his lover off without a second thought, leaving the others gaping.

“Are we good enough friends to be molesting one another in public?” Axel giggled, stroking his hand over his distended stomach.

“Keep touching yourself like that and Riven’s going to jump you,” Keith warned, making Axel blush brightly, though the blonde couldn’t bring himself to lower his hand. He was very much enjoying the sensation, wanting to bask in it seeing as he knew he would never feel this full ever again. Shiro’s cock made him bulge in all the right ways, but his husband was never going to be able to flood him with cum the way Riven had.

It was indeed enough to make Riven rise from his chair and creep towards the blonde, his outstretched hand nearly making contact before Shiro moved himself between the two, giving Riven a look. The resulting growl from the Galra half breed made Keith move as well, gripping Riven’s wrist and giving a gentle tug.

“Come on, brat,” Keith sighed. “We’ve been over this, and while I still love you, and always will, I’d rather you touch me instead.”

“I knooooow,” Riven whined, glaring at Shiro as he was led away. “I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“Your huge dick is a good start,” Keith grinned.

“Amen,” Axel agreed, sighing happily as Shiro wrapped his arms around the smaller male, splaying both hands over Axel’s stomach. He was starting to think Shiro was going down the path of having a breeding fetish, not that he was going to complain. Even without the drugs in his system, Axel would easily admit it was no a fetish he was interested in, even if there was no way he would ever actually get knocked up.

“Hot tub?” Lotor offered to his lovers, holding a hand out to each of them.

“Just the three of us?” Drake asked, wiggling his toes against the hardwood. When Shiro and Axel headed towards their first floor bedroom, Lotor nodded and tugged both Drake and Matt against his chest.

“Just us, my love.”

“Sexy hot tub?” Matt wiggled his hips, lifting onto his toes so he could kiss Lotor when the larger male nodded once again.

“I’ll go get my thigh highs,” Drake smiled, pausing only long enough to share a quick kiss as well before he headed upstairs to change. Even around his lovers, the red head preferred to keep his legs covered. Even after three years, the sight of his Galra-tech leg still caused him anxiety, not to mention he still had night terrors from the accident.

“Bring the lube, Drake!” Matt called after him before following Lotor outside and onto the covered deck. Both males wasted little time in stripping off their clothes, Lotor stepping down into the hot tub before he offered a hand to his brunette lover, guiding Matt onto his lap.

“Do the Alteans, or the Galra, have any sort of DNA augmentation?” When Lotor wasn’t sure of the word, Matt frowned and tried again.

“Alteration? Manipulation?”

“In what way? Like how Altaris has a pill that screws with pheromones?” Lotor slid his hands up and down Matt’s hips, simply enjoying having the slender male resting on his hips.

“Like… could you give someone Galra traits? Or Altean traits?”

“What’s on your mind, love?” Lotor slid his large hands back and over Matt’s backside, squeezing gently and allowing his fingers to dip between tight cheeks.

“Can you make a human self lubricate? Like you do? And Riven? And Keith?” Matt curled his arms around Lotor as he spoke, nuzzling his face into the lavender skinned male’s neck and letting out a soft groan as Lotor teased a finger against his entrance.

“Well, perhaps…” Lotor mused, tilting his head as he considered the possibilities. “Our medical technology is vastly superior to human technology, after all. I mean, we have impressive cloning abilities.” Working very slowly, because water was no substitute for lube, Lotor eased a finger into Matt as he pondered the question, smiling as Matt released a soft moan.

“Starting without me?” Drake teased as he arrived, clad in track shorts and his favorite black thigh high socks, though the shorts were quickly discarded before he got in the water. Lotor smiled and accepted the bottle of lube offered to him, urging Matt’s hips up and out of the water. With the brunette bent over the edge of the hot tub, Lotor lubed his fingers and took his time working them into Matt’s sensitive hole.

“We were talking about genetic augmentation, actually,” Lotor smiled, not even needed to pay attention to Matt as he worked his middle finger in and out. “Matt wants to self lubricate, like pretty much every other species out there.”

“Ohh, I’d love that, too,” Drake nodded. “And I’m sure a LOT of males would. At least, the ones who like getting fucked, would. And I suppose there are plenty of females into anal… But I’d rather focus on how much better it would be to not have to worry about lube.”

“We could have sex in so many more unexpected places,” Matt groaned, spreading his thighs a little more and letting his back sway as Lotor eased a second finger inside him.

“Indeed,” Lotor nodded. “I know we’ve made it a habit to carry lubrication with us as often as possible, but it would be nice to be able to simply bend you over the desired surface and fuck into you without warning.”

“Well, stretching would be great,” Drake chuckled, pulling his knees against his chest as he watched his mate work to prepare their lover. “I mean, Matt and I could probably shag one another without much prep, but you’re kind of massive.”

“Kind of,” Matt snorted. “He has three fingers in my ass and I’m still going to feel the burn when he get inside me.”

“I don’t recall either of you complaining,” Lotor rolled his eyes with a smile, spreading the three aforementioned fingers repeatedly, stretching Matt’s body in preparation. When he deemed the brunette ready, Lotor gently brought Matt down onto his lap, hoping the water wouldn’t wash too much of the lube away before he was able to seat himself inside his mate. The sound of Matt’s breath hitching, or the way blunt teeth nipped at the juncture of Lotor’s neck and shoulder only served to turn Lotor on even more, easing himself inside.

Drake licked his lips at the side, one hand absently teasing his half hard length, though he was happy to simply enjoy the show. When they had first started down the path of being in a polyamorous relationship, Drake had wondered if sex was only ever going to be a full on threesome. It hadn’t taken them long to figure out that one on one sex was just as great, and no one had to compete for attention. Sometimes you were horny, sometimes you weren’t, and sometimes it was just fun to watch.

“I’ll look into it,” Lotor told both his mate’s, wrapping up the conversation in favor of savoring the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside Matt’s tight body. It had taken nearly a year for the communications officer to try bottoming, but after the first few times, Matt had shyly admitted that he enjoyed it. A lot, in fact, and when the three wound up together in bed, it was usually Matt pinned to the bottom of the pile, begging for more.

The two moved against one another slowly, hands wandering, Lotor gripping Matt’s firm backside as he thrust upwards, Matt working his fingers through Lotor’s long hair. Sex in the water wasn’t something completely new to them, they had a glorious bathtub, after all, but the chance that they might be caught, or perhaps even watched, was a new thrill.

“Please…”

“Yes, love?”

“Don’t tease me,” Matt huffed, pushing his hips down firmly. “I like when we go slow, but watching Altaris put his hands all over Lance like he did, right there in front of us…” Lotor grinned, letting his lover set the pace and building his thrusts into a much firmer, and faster, pace.

“Do you want me to touch you like that when we’re surrounded by our friends? Is that what you’re asking for?” Lotor teased, water sloshing around them as he pushed himself deeper with every thrust.

“Oh, Matty wants a handjob while the others watch,” Drake said, squirming as his free hand worked under his own perky ass, teasing two fingers against his entrance.

“Considering all the pheromones still floating around,” Lotor moaned, starting to yank Matt’s hips down against his own. “I don’t think I, Altaris, Riven, or Keith, would be opposed to having sex openly. You know I do so like to watch.”

Matt cried out suddenly, arching his back as his orgasm hit him hard and fast, thick pulses of cum lost to the water of the hot tub as his body clenched tightly around Lotor’s impressive cock. The Galra Prince lifted an eyebrow, leaning back a little to peer down at his brunette mate, surprised at the sudden release.

“D-don’t stop,” Matt panted, still rocking his hips, even when Lotor had stopped moving. “I can go again, and even if I can’t, I want you to cum inside me. You need to cum too, Tor…”

“Then, by all means, my love,” Lotor smiled, releasing Matt’s hips and laying his arms along the back of the hot tub. “Make me cum.”

Drake watched with lust filled eyes as Matt shuffled himself into a squatting position, hands braced on Lotor’s broad shoulders as the brunette once more started working himself up and down their mate’s thick length. It was quite the sight, especially with the water pressure changing as Matt lifted himself, making the younger male nearly pop completely off with every upstroke.

Lotor held out for as long as he could, but none of them were surprise when he suddenly seized Matt’s hips in his hands, stood, and laid Matt out along the edge of the hot tub. No longer able to curb his desires, and reveling in the sight of Matt’s renewed erection, Lotor fucked into Matt with long, rough thrusts, dragging their hips together over and over. Each thrust caused a loud moan from Matt, his fingers scrambling against the smooth tiles that surrounded the hot tub but failing to obtain any sort of grip. He was completely at Lotor’s mercy, the larger man releasing Matt’s hips for only a moment, just long enough to slip his arms under Matt’s thighs and spread his lover open even more before resuming his hard and heavy thrusts.

There was no doubt that everyone in the house could hear the two of them coming together, Matt’s voice dissolving into nothing more than a string of moans being fucked out of him at a near bruising pace. Lotor bent over his mate and drove himself inside him repeatedly, bringing sharp teeth down against the tender skin along Matt’s neck and giving a quick nip, causing Matt to writhe under him. Eyes rolling, Matt had surrendered himself completely, letting Lotor fuck him into what felt like oblivion, and he certainly wasn’t going to complain, not when he found himself cumming a second time, spraying his load all over his soft stomach.

It was only thanks to quick thinking by Drake that, as Lotor’s hips surged forward and he lost himself to the pleasure, the larger male was prevented from knotting his brunette lover, Drake’s fingers curling around his highly sensitive knot and keeping him from thrusting in fully. Knotting was something they all loved, but now was not the time or place, unfortunately. Lotor’s cries were a combination of pleasure and frustration, fucking himself into Matt’s eager hole and into Drake’s fist, cumming heavily inside his lover.

“Easy love…” Drake soothed, watching Lotor rock insistently forward, knowing his Prince was almost desperate to knot Matt. Lotor moaned deep in his chest, hips finally slowing before coming to a stop, even as his cock twitched inside Matt’s stretched hole.

“You can finish in me, properly, upstairs,” Drake promised him. “Or, if Matt’s up for it, you can fuck him again and knot him, but not down here. Okay?” The red head waited patiently for Lotor to nod and step back, still hard length slipping free of Matt, followed by the heavy load of cum Lotor had deposited inside him. While Lotor packed Matt up to their bedroom, not caring about their nudity, Drake pulled his own shorts on before setting the hot tub to go through a cleaning cycle. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, both his lover’s cum had been contained to the water, and by the time the house woke in the morning, everything would be sanitary once more.

Stroking himself through his shorts, Drake hurried after the two, now aching for his own release. Part of him considered stopping at Altaris and Lance’s room to ask to try one of the toys, Lotor had seemed interested in the tentacle one, but he doubted the pair would want to be interrupted. You couldn’t tell him the entire house wasn’t fucking their mates right that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Axel swirled his hips against Shiro’s thick length inside him, sliding his hands over his husband’s large chest as he grinned down at the older male. This had been a very unexpected discovery, but Axel certainly wasn’t going to complain - Shiro had suddenly come to the conclusion that Axel being full of someone else’s cum was incredibly arousing. And Axel was absolutely taking advantage of it.

“Can you feel it, Captain?” he teased, brushing his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples as he watched Shiro grip the blankets above his head. Axel had directed his to keep his hands off, and Shiro had obeyed, and it was amazing.

“Y-yeah…”

“You can feel his cum all hot and wet inside me? Making me messy?”

“Fuck yes,” Shiro groaned, rocking his hips upwards and making Axel moan. “You’re so messy…”

“Are you going to make me messy, too?” Axel asked sweetly, doing his best to look as innocent as he could. Shiro nodded eagerly, fingers flexing in the blankets as he continued to rock upwards, grinding his cock into his husband. Watching Shiro’s face, Axel sat himself up fully and then leaned back, arching a little and bracing one hand against Shiro’s muscled thigh. The other hand slid over his distended stomach, the arch in his back making it even more visible.

“Look how full I am,” he continued to tease. “He bred me so well, didn’t he? Filled me up and made my heavy with his cum.” Shiro moaned rather loudly, watching Axel brace his feet and start to bounce himself on his thick length.

“Axel…”

“Yes, Captain? Are you going to cum inside me, too?” Bi-chromial eyes were half closed, watching Shiro the best he could as Axel fucked himself against the massive cock buried inside him.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? To cum inside me? To breed me, just like Riven did?” The words were barely out of Axel’s mouth before Shiro’s restraint broke, large hands coming down and wrapping around Axel’s slender hips, yanking the blonde against him and causing Axel to cry out. Eyes locked on the swell in his husband’s usually fit stomach, Shiro drove himself into Axel repeatedly, ears tuned to the sound of Riven’s cum squelching out around his cock. The mess in their bed was going to be nothing short of monumental, especially with the way Shiro was actively fucking the cum out of Axel’s already well fucked hole.

“Fuck! Shiro!” Axel was glad Shiro was more than strong enough to move him however he wanted, because his own legs were rapidly turning to jelly as he was pounded. He was surprised, however, when Shiro suddenly rolled the two of them over, spread Axel’s toned thighs wide as he slammed his hips against his husband. Faintly, Axel wondered if he was going to be sporting bruises on top of the ones Riven had left him with, and seeing as sitting down had already been somewhat uncomfortable due to the heavy fucking /and/ the cum leaking out of him, he also wondered if he would be able to sit down.

Or walk.

He still wasn’t going to complain, slipping his hands under his thighs and holding his legs up and open, Shiro fucking into him hard enough to slide him up the bed. It was only because of Shiro’s hands on his hips, jerking him down over and over, that he didn’t find his head banging against the wall, the blonde’s broken moans filling the room.

The sudden loss of Shiro inside him shifted Axel’s moans into something a bit more shocked, strangely colored eyes opening quickly to see Shiro braced on one arm, the other stroking his cum covered cock rapidly. There wasn’t time to ask what was going on, Axel watching his lover smear the head of his leaking length against Axel’s swollen stomach before Shiro groaned and painted said stomach with a heavy load of his own cum.

“Holy shit… Shiro…” Axel squirmed, watching the larger man move closer and rut himself against the mess, both their chests heaving. He couldn’t remember a time when Shiro hadn’t came inside him, either his ass or his mouth, and he probably would have mourned if not for the fact his husband was still very turned on.

“Captain…?”

“Couldn’t stop myself,” Shiro groaned, sliding his hand through the mess on Axel’s stomach as he finally lifted his eyes to look at his husband.

“I thought you wanted to cum inside me?”

“I do. Just…”

“Just?” Axel rocked his hips upwards when Shiro curled his messy hand around the blonde’s needy length, stroking him gently.

“I kind of had another thought… A request, I guess… But it’s… different…”

“Shiro.” Axel’s voice was soft, even if his eyes were rolling each time his sensitive tip was teased. “You know I’ll try anything once. We’ve done a lot of strange things, Captain. Just tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen.”

Shiro was quiet for several minutes, stroking Axel slowly and lovingly, his own cock still hard and leaking. Axel wasn’t going to press him, knowing Shiro would answer when he was ready, and not any sooner. He couldn’t imagine what was so ‘different’ about the act Shiro wanted to try, especially considering all they had done together. Lowering his legs, Axel sighed happily, closing his eyes and losing himself in the memories of their past exploits - especially the movie theater incident.

“Axel…”

“Yes, love?”

“I want to eat you out.”

“Been there, done that,” Axel smiled, toes curling and relaxing as Shiro continued to toy with him. “You don’t have to ask, you know.”

“I’ve never eaten your ass when you’re leaking someone else cum.”

Axel’s eyes snapped open and he stared at his husband, feeling himself twitch within Shiro’s grasp.

“N-no… you haven’t… but you want to?”

“Yes.” Shiro nodded firmly.

“You want to tongue fuck Riven’s jizz out of my ass?”

“More than you can imagine,” Shiro answered him honestly. The two watched each other before Axel started blushing, nodding almost shyly.

“Just tell me how you want me, Captain…” he told his husband, even though he was fairly sure he already knew the answer.

“I want you sitting on my face.”

“Of course, love.”

With a bit of rearranging, Axel settled his perky ass exactly where Shiro had requested, thighs surrounding Shiro’s head and hands splayed over his lover’s chest. He made no effort to hold back his moans as Shiro spread him open, no doubt taking in the sight of Axel’s messy hole. Shiro had seen him like this before, Axel reminded himself. Many, many times, in fact. But as he had said, he had never been filled with someone else’s cum. Hell, he had only ever been with Shiro until the day before.

There was little to no resistance as Shiro plunged his tongue into his husband, twisting and twirling the slippery appendage as his fingers dug into Axel’s tight cheeks, holding him open. While Shiro’s moans were muffled, or sometimes completely lost to the lewd, wet sounds of him rimming his lover with vigor, Axel was easily heard by anyone hot caught up in their own sexcapades. The blonde rolled his hips, jaw hanging loose and eyes rolling back as his cock leaked heavily all over Shiro’s upper chest.

One of Shiro’s hands left his ass and crept around to press firmly against Axel’s stomach, the sensation causing the blonde to moan loudly, and giving Shiro the ability to pull Axel even more onto his face. Somewhere in the back of Axel’s mind he wondered how in the hell Shiro was even managing to breathe, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that the thought didn’t linger.

Pressure on his stomach increasing, Axel let out a choked moan before his hips and thighs started to spasm and he came without even realizing he had been close, rope after rope of cum splattering over Shiro’s chest and stomach. He could feel Shiro’s tongue reaching deeper inside him, no doubt aided by the fact he was thoroughly fucked open, and Axel continued to moan. If he could have seen himself, he would have been shocked by the fact he was actively drooling, adding to the mess on Shiro’s chest.

“You taste fucking amazing,” Shiro moaned, moving his hand off Axel’s stomach and sliding it up Axel’s back, easing the light tanned male off his face. Axel simply slumped forward, leaving himself sprawled on top of the large man, his head resting against Shiro’s hip. The resulting half-hearted moan made Shiro chuckle, sliding both his hands over Axel’s back and over his sides and hips.

“Too much, love?”

“Just… need a moment…” Axel groaned, still drooling as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

“I think you need to sleep,” Shiro told him, ignoring his needy length in favor of gently sliding Axel off him and onto the bed.

“But you need to cum…”

“Well, we both need a shower, so after I get you cleaned up, and change the bedding, I’ll handle it.”

Axel wanted to protest, not wanting to leave his husband needy and wanting, but he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to stand, let alone satisfy Shiro. He considered telling Shiro to simply have at him, to fuck into him like Axel was nothing more than a toy, but the ache from his over-used ass warned him against it. Instead, Axel settled for Shiro holding him close and taking care of him, washing the blonde with gentle hands, pressing kisses to soft skin, and eventually laying him out in the clean bedding.

“I love you…”

“I love you too,” Shiro smiled, brushing damp hair away from Axel’s face before he watched his husband slip into a deep, very much needed sleep. Once he was sure Axel wouldn’t wake up, Shiro headed back to the bathroom to take care of himself.


	10. Chapter 10

To say Axel was peeved would be a vast understatement, the petite blonde glaring as he leaned against the kitchen island, making both Shiro and Riven keep their distance. When either went to approach, Axel curled his fingers around a kitchen knife and pointed it in their direction.

“I will cut your dick off,” he all but growled. “Try it, I fucking dare you.”

Shiro full on pouted, glancing towards the kettle and then back at his husband, just wanting a cup of tea. Unfortunately Axel had beat him to the kitchen, and the blonde was having nothing to do with either of the men in his life. He did, however, smile sweetly when Keith stepped past him, even though his grip on the knife didn’t waver.

“Want something better than that knife?” Keith asked, digging in the fridge for a bottle of water.

“Don’t give him YOUR knife!” Riven whined.

“Why? Want me to give him yours?” Keith smirked, joining Axel in leaning against the counter.

“Pretty sure he’s already had Riven’s,” Drake snickered, also entering the kitchen, though the red head was intent on starting breakfast.

“I think that’s the problem,” Keith told him, glancing at Axel. Judging by the loose sweatpants Axel was wearing, instead of his usual leggings, Keith knew his assumptions were correct. It would also account for why the blonde wasn’t sitting down anywhere, Keith leaning back just a little to let his eyes trace over Axel’s form.

Oh. Oh shit.

Shit shit shit.

Nope.

Not going down this path.

NOPE.

Without another word, Keith twisted and marched himself out of the kitchen, reaching out as he passed Riven and shoving his hand into Riven’s shaggy mohawk. The half breed let out a moan and made no effort to pull away, letting his mate drag him towards their bedroom.

“Want me to make you tea, Shiro?” Drake asked, filling the kettle and flicking it on as he waited for his frying pan to heat up.

“He doesn’t deserve tea,” Axel muttered, glaring at Shiro once more, making his husband squirm and take a step back.

“You can’t punish him for good sex, Axel,” Drake sighed. “And he can’t blame you for what went on with Riven.”

“I blame Altaris for Riven.”

“Don’t worry, he blames himself as well,” Lance yawned, wandering into the kitchen wearing nothing but a low riding pair of boxers.

“Is he coming down for breakfast?” Drake asked, moving around the kitchen as he worked on making tea as well as food.

“Eventually,” Lance nodded. “Pancakes?”

“With bacon, yup.”

“I’ll go get him,” Lance smiled, scratching his stomach as he turned and went back upstairs.

Axel let out a groan and lowered his forehead to the counter top, Drake and Shiro watching his body tremble a little. Before either could ask, Drake saw the problem and it caused the red head to blush, cough quietly, and turn his back on the blonde.

“Shiro, if you would be so kind as to go get your husband a new pair of pants,” Drake spoke over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the stove. “And a wet cloth.” Shiro’s eyebrows shot up before he quickly did as he was told, returning only moments later. Carefully coming around the counter, Shiro was grateful that Axel didn’t make any move to stab him.

“Oh… That’s the problem…” Shiro’s voice was soft, taking note of the impressive wet spot that had spread down the inside of Axel’s legs and had even managed to puddle under his feet. That would be the last of Riven’s cum making a swift exit.

“Shut it, Shirogane.” Axel didn’t lift his head from the counter, but his words were still laced with frustration. Shiro simply smiled and crouched behind his husband, thankful for Drake keeping his eyes averted as Shiro carefully peeled Axel’s sweatpants off.

“Step out, love.”

Axel did as he was told, hearing Shiro suck in a breath at the sight of his messy thighs, but as much as both of them wanted it, as much as Shiro wanted to bury his face between Axel’s sweet cheeks and clean him up yet again, they both knew it wasn’t in their best interests. Or at least it wasn’t in Axel’s best interest.

Shiro was careful to use gentle motions as he used the warm, wet cloth he had brought with him to clean Axel’s tender skin, wincing silently at the bruises that had bloomed from hips to knees. The bruises were sporadic and came in a variety of colors, and Shiro was sure that if he pushed the back of Axel’s shirt up, he would find more.

“Just… just do it,” Axel sighed, spreading his legs a little more as Shiro’s hands worked up his thighs. “Last chance, and all.”

“Axel…”

“Last. Chance. Shirogane.”

Shiro took his chance, ignoring Drake being so close, or the sounds of the others making their way to the kitchen, the large male abandoning the cloth so he could spread Axel open and put his tongue to good use. Axel left his head sitting on the counter, but moaned in combination of pain and pleasure, fully intending to enjoy as much of it as he could.

“So… we’re having sex in the open, now?” Altaris’ eyes almost sparkled at the very idea, not able to actually see what was going on, but he could take a wild guess. And he could certainly smell it.

“We’ve been here a week and we’re turning into a massive orgy,” Lance snickered, curling his arms around his boyfriend from behind and resting his chin on the top of Altaris’ head. His amusement turned to a gentle smile as Altaris laced their fingers together, the two chatting easily with Matt and Lotor as the two lovers approached.

“Breakfast!” Drake announced, ignoring the way Axel sunk to his knees, or the way Shiro cradled his husband close, eyes up and forward as he nodded towards the dining room. Lotor reached over the counter to take the plates, leaving Drake to bring pancake toppings which were laid out on a serving tray.

“No Keith or Riven?”

“Keith drug him off by his hair,” Drake shrugged, setting the food down on the table. “Pretty sure they’re well on their way to wrecking on another. You would think that having one insanely fucked out male in the house was more than enough.”

“Pheromones can be dangerous,” Lotor said. “Fun. But dangerous.”

“Amen,” Axel chimed somewhat weakly from the kitchen, making everyone laugh.

*****

Considering the way Keith had drug Riven away from the kitchen, it would have been assumed that it would be Keith topping Riven, but instead Keith found himself face down, ass up, and begging for more. His sense of time had been completely annihilated, Riven’s hand pressing between his shoulder blades and pinning him in place as the larger male took Keith with no mercy.

“Don’t think I didn’t see what you did,” Riven growled, his voice low as his other hand gripped Keith’s hip roughly, absolutely seeking to leave bruises. Keith could only moan in response, thighs trembling as he did everything in his power to keep his ass in the air, face buried in the blankets as Riven fucked into him.

“But you wanted me to see, didn’t you? You wanted me to see, because you wanted me to punish you. Didn’t you?” Riven’s thrusts were getting shorter, leaving Keith to try and spread his thighs wider so he could press back against his mate. He knew what was coming and he wanted it, so badly, Keith nodding even though his hair covered his face.

But Riven took care of that, releasing the pressure between Keith’s shoulder blades, only to fist his hand in the long, silky black locks and tug Keith’s head back, drawing the smaller male up onto his hands and knees. Riven loved the way Keith’s back dipped as he was handled roughly, yellow-green eyes tracking every movement just in case he got a little /too/ rough as he rammed his hips forward. Just like he had left his mark on Axel, Riven was eager to leave the same bruises on Keith’s pale skin, and these marks would show up much more clearly.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Keith,” Riven chuckled almost darkly, listening to the way his hips connected with Keith’s, or the broken moans he forced out of his slender lover. “Do you want him? Is that it? Do you want to bend him over and breed him, just like I did?”

When Keith’s moans grew louder, Riven smirked and tightened his grip on Keith’s hip and his hair, tugging just enough to make Keith sit up on his knees and press his back flush against Riven’s chest. Releasing Keith’s hair in favor of gripping his hips with both hands, Riven yanked his mate down against him, feeling the swell of his knot pressing firmly against Keith’s rim.

“What would Shiro think, hmm?” Riven nipped sharply at the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder, making him cry out happily. Riven groaned in return, the barest hint of copper touching his tongue as he soothed the bite, though his hips never slowed.

“I’m going to tell him, Keith. I’m going to tell Shiro that you want to fuck his husband. That you want to breed him. And we’re both going to watch when you do it.”

Keith all but shrieked happily, the words, the sting of the bite, and the burn of Riven’s knot forcing itself inside setting him off, cum arcing in front of him as he let the entire house know what was going on. The following flood of cum inside him made Keith writhe in Riven’s embrace, hips held with firm fingers as Riven continued to thrust into him, though each movement was deep and slow.

Arms hanging loosely at his sides, Keith could only moan as the heat of the moment faded away, leaving the two of them tied together and panting hard. Riven’s tongue continued to flick across the bite, soothing the sting while he released one of Keith’s hips in favor of curling his arm around and splaying his hand across Keith’s chest.

“Was that what you wanted, love?” he smiled, working his lip upwards so he could press a kiss behind Keith’s ear.

“Better…”

“I haven’t drawn blood in a while. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be… felt amazing…”

“So I should bite you more?” Riven teased, though the way Keith’s body tightened around his knot was more than enough of an answer. Galra were biters, that was no secret, leaving marks on one’s mate was commonplace, but Keith and Riven were partially human.

Nevermind the fact that Keith still had the faint scars from the first time Riven had taken him, up against the wall right after Keith had undergone his Blade trials, and the blonde had bitten him. Fully. While knotting him. It may have been the best orgasm of Keith’s life, or at least it was at the time.

“I love you.” Riven’s voice was soft, eyes closed as he felt Keith’s heart beat beneath his hand, and he knew Keith could feel his against his back. As much as they both wanted to stay in this position forever, their energy was fast leaving them and with some careful maneuvering, the two found themselves spooned together and content.

Breakfast could wait.


	11. Chapter 11

“YOU’RE GOING TO BE STUCK IN MY ASS FOR /HOW/ LONG?!”

Everything in the house ground to a stop and six sets of eyes turned from their respective tasks to focus on the voices coming from the second floor. The voices had been more than loud enough to be heard clearly, and they even woke Lance from where he had been sprawled on the couch, sleeping with his head on Altaris’ lap. The group had been in the cabin for two weeks now, and seeing as the quarantine didn’t seem to be ending any time soon, a much more relaxed routine had settled over the house. With the exception to copious amounts of sex, of course.

“That was Drake, wasn’t it?” Altaris winced, biting his bottom lip as he kept his attention on the ceiling above him.

“Yup,” Riven nodded.

“Is whatever that is going on with them something they’re going to blame on you?” Shiro snickered, finger holding his place in the the book he had been reading.

“I think so…”

“Did you feed someone else those stupid pills?” Keith’s voice was far less amused, still a bit put off by everything that had gone on between he, Riven, Axel, and Shiro.

“What? No!” Altaris’ eyes went wide.

“Then what’s going on?” Axel asked.

“Riven’s pheromones kicked off Lotor’s heat…”

“Ohhhh…” Axel, Riven, and Keith all winced, now understanding what exactly was going on. Too bad Lance and Shiro didn’t really understand, prompting Riven to explain - Galra knot their mates, and in order to ensure a proper breeding, they tend to remain inside said mate anywhere between ten minutes and many hours.

“Riven knotted you for that long?” Shiro asked with awe in his voice, making Axel blush brightly and hide himself behind his own book.

“If it hadn’t been for the aphrodisiac and us continuously fucking for hours, I probably could have pulled out after about an hour or so,” Riven said. “Maybe less, because I’m only half Galra. But everyone has different heats, with or without hormone enhancements.”

Before any further discussion could happen, Matt came slinking down the stairs looking very embarrassed as he headed into the kitchen. No one in the living room said a word as Matt grabbed a towel, pulled open the freezer, and began scooping ice onto it. Riven, however, pressed his thighs together, knowing exactly where that ice was headed, and he felt bad for Lotor.

Refusing to meet the eyes of any of his friends, Matt hurried back upstairs with his hastily made ice pack and slipped back into his bedroom, the door clicking closed quietly behind him. Despite the situation, Matt’s erection quickly returned as he took in the sight of Lotor laid out on the bed, Drake still straddling their larger lover, sitting firmly on Lotor’s massive length. Lotor still looked rather sheepish, rubbing circles against Drake’s sharp hipbones with his thumbs as his red headed mate sat straight up, arms crossed over his chest.

“I didn’t know this was going to happen, love,” Lotor told him, offering a soft smile even if Drake wasn’t looking down at him.

“Riven knew /he/ was going into heat,” was Drake’s retort, making Lotor sigh softly.

“I’m not Riven, am I?”

“I brought the ice,” Matt offered, holding up the dish towel that contained said frozen cubes. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s probably going to hurt…”

“Drake isn’t comfortable being tied to me for so long,” Lotor said, pushing himself into a sitting position as he held Drake’s hips close. “It’ll be worth it. Besides, it’s not like I’m actually breeding him. Human males can’t get preg--” Lotor’s words were cut short as the larger male arched a little, hips rolling without his consent as another orgasm lashed through his body, pumping yet another heavy load into Drake’s stretched out passage. Both males moaned at the sensation, Drake curling his arms around Lotor as the position shifted, followed by adjusting his legs to wrap around Lotor’s trim waist.

“Sorry, love,” Lotor mumbled, kissing the top of Drake’s shoulder gently. “I can’t help that, either.”

“S’okay…” Drake pressed his face against Lotor’s shoulder in response, knowing that if he had any real energy left, he would have gotten hard again. With one hand stroking up and down his mate’s back, gentle fingers tracing along Drake’s exposed Galra-tech spine, Lotor held his other hand out for the sack of ice.

“I really never meant to let this happen, I hope you know that,” he spoke softly, accepting the ice and bringing it down to where their bodies connected, but before he could press the cold pack against the back of his knot, Drake shook his head.

“Don’t.”

“Drake, love, it might help my knot go down faster so I can pull out of you sooner. I really can’t predict if I’ll be tied to you for another hour or for ten hours.”

“I know…” Drake mumbled. “But I don’t want you to suffer just because I’m being a whiny brat…”

“Oh, Drake, love, you’re not being whiny,” Lotor sighed, rubbing his hand more firmly along the red head’s back. “You’re human, and we weren’t actively trying to breed. You’re more than allowed to be pissed off by this.”

“...wouldn’t mind if you bred me…”

Lotor’s head jerked back and Matt’s eyes went wide, the two eyeing their lover with surprise clear on their faces. Having children had never been on their radar, for a variety of reasons - they had only been together for just under three years, Drake and Matt were human and couldn’t carry, Lotor was strictly a top (and who knew if a human could breed him anyways), and none of them had ever considered having kids in general.

“Drake?”

“I totally didn’t mean to say that out loud…” Drake was an impressive shade of red, wiggling his toes against the small of Lotor’s back.

“Love… do you want to have babies? With me? With us?” Lotor was trying to ignore the way Drake’s words were affecting his dick, desperate not to ruin this moment by cumming inside his mate yet again. Drake bit his bottom lip and looked incredibly shy and coy, squirming against the thick length deep inside him.

“Is that weird?”

Matt stepped forward and took the ice pack from Lotor’s hands, taking only moments to toss it into the sink in their attached bathroom before he crawled onto the bed and snuggled himself against Lotor’s side so he could watch Drake’s face as well.

“Pretty sure it’s normal for people to want to have kids, Drake,” Matt smiled, reaching out and brushing a sweaty strand of hair away from Drake’s flushed face. His heart fluttered when his lover leaned into the touch, Matt cupping Drake’s cheek in response.

“But Lotor can’t actually breed me,” Drake almost pouted. “I want him to breed me… like Riven bred Axel! I want to feel that…” When Drake slid a hand down over his muscled stomach, Lotor gave in to the heat pooling deep inside him, pressing himself deeper inside his lover and cumming yet again.

“Yesssss…” Drake’s voice was long and drawn out, arching as he moaned. “Just like that!” Matt chuckled and shifted position on the bed, laying on his side and slipping his hand into his baggy shorts as he watched Lotor pitch forward and pin Drake against the soft sheets. Being tied to Drake meant Lotor was only able to rut against him with firm, deep, grinding thrusts, but it was more than enough to drive both of them crazy. Brown eyes watched the two writhe against one another, Matt stroking himself lazily - this wasn’t going to be over any time soon, it seemed.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks into quarantine and there was no shame in the house anymore, though while no one was flat out having sex in front of the others, there was also no outright hiding, and door tended to not close all the way, sounds of pleasure often spreading through the house. Apparently this was doing all sorts of things to Lance, the brunette learning all sorts of things about himself.

More specifically, Lance was very much into exhibitionism.

At first he had been embarrassed about everyone knowing he was using sex toys while moving around the house, but after three weeks, Lance was so at ease with it that he wasn’t even trying to hold back his moans. One of the most recents events involved Lance dancing around the kitchen as he cleaned, singing along to animated movie music, only for the tanned male to suddenly go quiet. Even over the upbeat music playing on a portable speaker, Altaris easily made out the sound of his beautiful boyfriend moaning, Lance’s head falling back as his hips twitched and his thighs trembled.

“Good, baby?”

“So good, daddy.”

The speed at which everyone turned their attention to Altaris was nothing short of lightspeed, making the cerulean haired male clear his throat and quickly excuse himself from the movie they were watching. Lance was blushing as his lover came towards him, the taller male setting down the sponge he had been using before peeling off his rubber gloves.

“That was out loud, wasn’t it?” Lance smiled sheepishly, hips wiggling.

“Yes, but it happens,” Altaris smiled in return, lifting onto his toes and curling his arms around Lance’s neck, drawing his boyfriend down for a deep kiss. Lance sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Altaris’ waist and holding him close.

“I’ll never get sick of hearing you talk to me like that, baby,” Altaris told him, dragging his nails along Lance’s scalp, making the brunette shiver. With a soft grunt, Lance lifted Altaris off the floor and planted him on the kitchen island, making it much easier for the two to lock lips. Keeping one arm around Lance’s shoulders, Altaris trailed his other hand down over Lance’s chest and down between his legs, squeezing firmly. He could feel the mess contained within Lance’s baggy sweat pants and it made him groan, slipping his hand under the waistband and curling his fingers around Lance’s sticky length, stroking him firmly.

“No panties?”

“Didn’t feel like wearing them,” Lance grinned, letting his head fall back as Altaris worked his lips down his tanned throat, hips rocking forwards.

“You’re still so hard, baby…” Altaris teased, rubbing his thumb against Lance’s messy tip. “Do you need to cum again? Is your toy that good?”

“Mmm, it’s right on my sweet spot,” Lance nodded.

“Well, it better be. It’s not called a prostate milking toy for no reason. Now, answer the question. Do you need to cum again, baby?”

Lance moaned softly when Altaris’ fingers tightened around his aching cock, still squirming his hips and rocking into the firm touch.

“Please…”

“How do you want it?”

“Fuck me?” Lance asked with a bit of a smirk, thrusting his hips forward into Altaris’ hand. The smaller male laughed and nodded, withdrawing his messy hand from Lance’s pants and offering it out to his boyfriend.

“Be a good boy and clean me up, then I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Lance nodded and wasted no time in working his tongue against Altaris’ cum covered palm, deep blue eyes watching his lover closely as he cleaned the flesh offered to him before working his lips and tongue over each digit. He loved the way he could make Altaris’ breath hitch, or how Altaris stroked his head and whispered praise to him.

He didn’t know that this was how he wanted his relationship to go, it certainly wasn’t how things had started between him and Altaris, but when the word had slipped out months ago, it had only made things better. So much better.

“You really are such a good boy,” Altaris smiled, pulling his hand back and accepting Lance’s help as he hopped down off the counter, not that he needed it. Lance reached out and turned off the music before he and Altaris headed upstairs, ignoring the not-so-sneaky glances the others were giving them. Sure, they hadn’t meant for anyone to hear that part of their lives, it being the one thing they had tried to keep private, but now it was out there. Just like everything else they did.

“I’m starting to think you really enjoy people hearing, and watching, you get off,” Altaris was teasing again, kicking the bedroom door closed behind them. “I’m starting to think you want me to start jerking you off while we watch movies.” When Lance blushed and glanced away, working his pants down, Altaris couldn’t help but smirk.

“Oh, my baby likes that, does he?”

“Yes, daddy…”

“On your back, baby,” Altaris smiled. “Spread yourself nice and wide for me.” Lance nodded and did as he was told, tossing his shirt to the side before he crawled onto the bed, assuming the requested position. Long legs were held up and open, thighs spread wide, hands hooked behind fit thighs. Azure eyes took in the sight of the flexible base of the squirming, prostate milking toy that resided deep inside Lance’s hypersensitive body, Altaris peeling off his own clothes as he watched.

“T-Tari… I…”

“You can’t even wait for me to get inside you?” Altaris paused at the end of the bed, thick length bobbing eagerly between slender yet toned thighs.

“I…”

“Tell me, baby.”

“I want you to watch, daddy…”

“Then be a good boy and cum for me.”

Lance cried out and gripped the back of his thighs tightly as he came, spurred on by the command as well as the way his lover watched him. Altaris groaned in response, watching as Lance painted his flat, tanned little stomach with a second heavy load, the toy continuing to milk his sweet spot.

Not waiting for Lance to stop twitching, Altaris climbed onto the bed and wasted no time in easing the toy from his boyfriend’s spasming hole, the sensations causing Lance to moan loudly once again. A quick touch against the base of the toy deactivated it, leaving Altaris to toss it to the side in favor of keeping his attention on Lance. Pressing their hips together, Altaris laid his body along Lance’s slender torso, smiling and tugging Lance’s hands away from his legs.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me, daddy?”

“Not just yet, love.” Altaris’ voice had changed, shifted into something much softer, and Lance felt his stomach jump. They switched back and forth between these two versions of their relationship quite easily, but he hadn’t expected it mid-play time.

“Well, I’m going to sort of do it,” Altaris continued, slipping a hand between their hips so he could guide himself into Lance’s lightly stretched hole. He made sure to move slowly, easing inside inch by inch until their hips were pressed flush, leaving Lance squirming under him.

“Now be a good boy and just sit there and keep me warm, okay?”

Lance nodded quickly, lazily looping his legs around his smaller lover’s hips while his hands ghosted over Altaris’ sides as Altaris settled against him once again. Both let out a soft sigh as Altaris nuzzled his head against Lance’s neck, pressing a soft kiss there, ignoring the mess of cum trapped between the two of them.

“Lance… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something…”

“Holy fuck, you’re breaking up with me,” Lance’s eyes went wide. “You’re breaking up with me while your dick is in my ass!” Altaris sighed and nipped at Lance’s collarbone rather sharply, enough to make Lance flinch, something Altaris wasn’t proud of, but he didn’t need Lance freaking out.

“Lance,” he sighed, lifting himself up onto his arms and peering down at the Cuban male under him. “I love you.” Lance’s eyes watched Altaris closely, searching his face for sincerity, though he wasn’t sure why he was worried that he wouldn’t find it.

“Tari…”

“I mean it,” Altaris insisted. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we met. Alteans are like that, we’re weird compared to humans and their strange courting rituals. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts, but it’s a good hurt. I just want to sp--” Lance lifted his head and pressed his lips against Altaris’, catching him off guard and making him go silent. They lay like that for several minutes, kissing soft and sweet, before breaking apart. One of Lance’s hands was tangled in Altaris’ hair, while Altaris had cupped Lance’s cheek and rubbed his thumb against Lance’s cheekbone.

“I love you, too, Tari,” Lance smiled, leaning into the touch. “I just didn’t want to say it too soon. I honestly don’t know anything about Altean mating rituals and I didn’t want to presume anything.”

“We don’t mate, actually,” Altaris smiled, dragging his hand downwards and brushing his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip. “We bond with our lover. The rituals are different, depending on the species we choose to bond with, but it’s called bonding, regardless.”

“You love me,” Lance said, though he couldn’t stop his tongue from flicking out and leaving a wet mark against Altaris’ thumb, causing his lover to grin and capture his lips again. The bonding conversation was set aside in favor of the two beginning to rock against one another, Altaris moving fully onto his knees and pulling Lance’s hips up over his thighs. The position made Lance arch a little, and moan a lot, his legs tightening around Altaris’ hips once more.

“I’m going to make you mine, Lance,” Altaris promised, gripping Lance’s hips as he moved from the gentle rocking motion directly to long, firm thrusts. “But first, I’m going to fuck my pretty baby until he cums all over himself again.”

“O-oh! Fuck!”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, baby? Didn’t you want me to fuck you?” Altaris had no intentions of going slow, or building things up, he knew neither of them needed it. They enjoyed it, sure, but neither required it - their bodies had always felt made for one another, feeding off each other’s arousal, adding to the other’s pleasure.

“Yes! Fuck me!”

“You know how to ask properly, don’t you?”

“Daddy! Daddy please!”

“Please what, baby?” Altaris fought to keep his voice firm and level while driving himself into Lance’s willing body over and over, the sound of their thighs coming together ringing in his ears.

“Fuck me! Please daddy, FUCK ME!”

Altaris’ smaller stature did nothing to hinder his strength, the blue haired male pulling Lance up into his arms and fucking into him hard and fast. Each thrust caused Lance to cry out, though the sounds were broken up, punched out of him over and over as Altaris’ impressive length filled him repeatedly.

“You take me so well, Lance,” Altaris moaned, pushing himself deep each time he thrust upwards, grinding himself along Lance’s sweet spot as often as he could.

“M-made for you, daddy!”

“Is that so? Does that mean my cock is the only cock my baby wants inside him?” They were both teetering on the edge, orgasms rushing towards them and making Altaris’ movements somewhat frantic.

“Only yours!” Lance nodded, eyed rolled back as he did his best to press himself down onto the cock spreading him wide.

“Gonna cum in you, baby…”

“I want it!” Lance gasped, his own orgasm overtaking him as he came hard for the third time, slicking both their stomachs. “Cum inside me, daddy! I want your cum inside me!”

“Greedy boy!” Altaris snapped his hips forward rather roughly, hands moving to Lance’s tight cheeks and spreading him open wide as he drove himself as deep as possible. “Now take it!”

“Yes! DADDY, YES!”

Lance cumming for a fourth time, this time dry, and the way his body gripped Altaris’ cock in all the right ways sent the Altean male over the edge, cock twitching with every thick rope of cum he painted Lance’s inner walls with. Both males clung to one another, trembling and almost gasping for breath, skin flushed and sweaty.

Altaris was gentle as he eased himself out of Lance’s well fucked hole, basking in the soft whimper Lance let out, noting that it wasn’t a whimper of pain. That’s what he wanted to hear, that sweet noise bordering on pain, but still one of pure, unchecked pleasure.

“You’re such a good boy,” he told his lover, laying Lance back against the sheets and taking a moment to simply gaze at Lance, enjoying the mess he had made of him.

“Only for you, daddy…”

“And that makes me the luckiest person in the universe,” Altaris smiled, laying himself beside Lance and sliding a hand over Lance’s tanned chest, the pair sighing happily.

“I love you,” he repeated, laying his head against the side of Lance’s arm, eyes closing as he allowed himself to bask in his orgasm.

“I love you, too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
